Happy or Not?
by Akuma-chan-69
Summary: kagome is tired of inuyasha bossing her around so she decieds that there needs to be a change. what will inuyasha think of her new transformation? what will happen when koga comes? what is kikyou planning? IK,SM pairings swearing and some sexual scenes R
1. Chapter 1

**Happy or Not?**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

        Back in the feudal era, once again Inuyasha and Kagome were in a fight. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were not eavesdropping since Kagome threatened that she would never come back if they were still behind the bushes listening to the argument.

"What is your fucking problem wench?" snapped Inuyasha.

"My problem you ask, you ask what my problem is" coldly said Kagome.

"**HELL YES, WHAT ARE YOU DEAF?**" bellowed Inuyasha.

"WELL IF I TOLD YOU, YOUR STUPID ASS WOULDN'T GIVE A FUCK!!! You know what I can't take this anymore, I'm going home for a week and if you come to after me I might seal up the well" said Kagome as she jumped into the well disappearing into the glowing blue light. Inuyasha however was so mad that he just sat up in the God Tree. _Stupid bitch staying home for a week!! Even Kikyou wouldn't be so lowly as Kagome. _Thought Inuyasha.

_

* * *

        Gees that guy really pisses me off! Look what I'm wearing that stupid school uniform, school ended a long time ago and I'm still wearing this!! I'm going for a new wardrobe for me not for him. Angrily thought Kagome._

        Over the 4 years Kagome spent in feudal Japan her and the gang had killed Naraku and revived the jewel to its full potential. Kikyou was still alive with Kagome's soul still in her but over the years Kikyou has been using that one soul it has been corrupted with darkness and evil.

    About just a year ago, one day Kagome came back home to see that her house was on fire, she ran into the house and was able to get everyone outside.

**Flashback**

"Ka...Kagome" stuttered Ms. Higuarshi

"Mother, mother!!!" yelled Kagome while trying to hold back tears.

"Kagome...I...love...you" then Ms. Higuarshi went limp and pale.

"Mom I love you too" cried Kagome as she sat there holding her mother's body crying like she had never before.

**End of Flashback**

        After that, firefighters came and got rid of the fire but had told Kagome that all of her family members were pronounced dead. They also told her that the house needed a major fix up but it would cost a lot of money, of course she couldn't afford that kind of money, so the government was so kind to gave the money to Kagome he said that she did not have to pay him back since Kagome's dad had saved him from an attack, the government also said that he would giver her about 2 million dollars every 6 months. (A/n: I know that it is a lot of money but she still has to pay the bills, buy food, buy clothes, and pay for her car, it's a silver Escalade)

* * *

        So Kagome finally made it to the mall and started buying all the new fashions like hip huggers, baggy pants, shorts (men or women), tight and loose jeans, caprice, halter-tops, tank tops, sweat jackets that had hoods, jump suits. She went to Victoria Secret to get some new sexy lingerie; she bought some that were frilly, colorful, ones that showed her curves, some that didn't, and etc. She then went to Foot Locker to get some new shoes such as sk8ter, and running shoes. She went to Gucci, and Baby Phat to get some heels or just some nice looking sandals, just in case if she were to go to some club or something like that. She went and bought some new swimming outfits like thong bikinis, string bikinis, bikinis, one and two pieces. Kagome was totally enjoying herself today but she decided that she had enough so she went back home.

       When she reached her room the jewel started to glow and soon enough Kagome blacked out onto her bed while the stuff was on the floor. The next thing Kagome knew was that she was in a field of flowers with clear skies above her. Then she saw a women sitting on a patch of grass watching her.

"Come here and sit with me," said the lady, Kagome hesitated. "Do not worry I will not hurt you, I'm Midoriko" Kagome then felt relieved that this lady wasn't some kind of evil demon so she sat down next to her.

"Did you bring me here?"

"Yes I did"

"Why?"

"I wanted to ask you some questions"

"And that would be?"

"Do you love the hanyou that you argue with?"

"Wow, kind of embarrassing to say but yes I do"

"Would you die for him?"

"Yes"

"Would you stay with him even if he went to another girl?"

"Yes"

"What would you do?"

"Well I would tell him that I have loved him for a long time and if that dead bitch came along I would just say for her to find another man to take to hell"

"Ok, do you know why Kikyou hates you?"

"Because I'm stronger and nicer than her"

"Sort of, you have great powers for a miko right?"

"Yes"

"Do you know why?"

"No"

"What if I told you that you were sort of a demon?"

"NANI?? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"I'll show you," said Midoriko as she placed two fingers on Kagome's forehead and transmitted knowledge to her. "Now do you feel different?"

"Yes I do, WHOA WHAT IS ON MY BACK?" said Kagome, as she was very shocked.

"Wings"

"I'm a bat?"

"No"

"Bird?"

"No"

"Well then what am I?"

"An angel" Midoriko could see Kagome's face go blank then pale. "Do not worry I transmitted some memory to you so that you can control your powers, but I warn you demons want people like you because you are rare and very special. There are different types of angel there are fire, water, and sky, those are rare but you are all which means your wings are white, people like you are extremely rare"

"Thanks for the information but what does this have to do with Kikyou hating me?"

"She hates you because she can sense the great power off of you, she knows your not human but she knows that you can kill her, and because Inuyasha like you more than her"

"Wow"

"But Kagome once you return to the feudal era you must go see Totosai"

"Why?"

"Because he is to make you a sword to confine your power. If you get extremely angry or you are about to die, the darkness part of your angel blood will take over"

"Ok, I understand it's just the same with Inuyasha. But what other weapons shall I get?"

"Well you have to get a sword, a new bow, a few daggers, and other weapons you like"

"Ok" _I think I'll get some guns as well, dad used to be in military and always kept emergency weapons in the shed, and this is going to be fun. _Thought Kagome.

"I must leave but I will be back"

"Ok, bye"

"Bye" then Midoriko disappeared and Kagome was back in her room. _Whoa was that a dream? No it wasn't because I remember the new power surging through me. I wonder if I really am an angel? I'll just check._ Thought Kagome and since she still needed convincing she focused all of her power for her wings to come out. All of the sudden there was a bright light surrounding Kagome but then it diminished and for Kagome she was standing in front of a mirror, she saw her wings and squealed.

    So once Kagome finished enjoying the fact that she had wings, she put those away and went into the shed. She was truly amazed of what she saw; it was like a gun galore. There were shooting targets for the guns and other stuff to practice, there were also clothing for both men and women and all that she could say about the clothes was that her dad must have style cause those army clothes were damn fine, it was just like the stuff she bought today.

* * *

        In the feudal era Inuyasha was going crazy, he was so pissed off by the argument with Kagome that he nearly went into his demon state. He was still sitting in the God Tree thinking about some things. _What if she really sealed up the well? Does she hate me that much? I should be nice to her since she has stayed with me all this time even if I did go see Kikyou._

    So the days went by and Inuyasha did not eat or even drink water ever since Kagome left, he was all alone he could go to Kikyou but what that do. The others tried to get him down and bring him out of his misery but it didn't work not without Kagome there.

* * *

**A Week Later**

        Kagome practiced for a week at the gun targets and she had gotten to beginner to pro, thanks to her now better eye sight. Because of all her training on combat moves, and sword fighting her body was now very well defined, she also got a tan. She figured that when she was going back to the past that she would have to stuff her bag with ramen and loads of candy for Inuyasha and Shippo. During her week of training she was able to find some swords to train with, she used her bows and arrows to practice since she wasn't really good at those.

    Today was the day Kagome was going back and she was nervous, excited, and sad. She didn't know why but she just was. She was wearing black carps pants that laid right on her hip, a tank top that tied around the back of her neck while showing her entire back but the shirt covered her front with only about two strings across the back and it also showed above her belly button. She also wore some sk8ter shoes that were black with light blue streaks on them. On her caprice pants a very thick and wide black belt held her guns with extra ammo, daggers, and arrows for her new bow. When she was satisfied with her look she jumped into the well. _Ever since I found out about my power my eyes have turn ice blue instead of their regular chocolaty brown, my hair has gotten much longer, its up to my ass now and it used to be wavy but now its just straight. I wonder how Inuyasha is doing? _Thought the 19-year-old girl.

* * *

        Inuyasha was doing the usual, sulking up in a tree waiting for Kagome to arrive. He was horrible looking since he hadn't drank any water or even eats any food for a week. Then it hit him _Kagome's back!!!_ He thought as he ran to the well, but because he was lacking strength he didn't get there fast enough. Kagome came out of the well to see Inuyasha walking towards her. She figured he wanted to take his time but was she ever wrong!

"Holy Shit! Inuyasha what happened to you?" surprisingly said Kagome.

"Oh that, I just haven't eaten or drank any water, I'll be fine don't worry abo-" then he collapsed.

* * *

**Vocabulary**

Hanyou- half human/ half demon

Nani- What

**Angel-of-Darkness69**: ok people so I updated this chapter a bit but yea. Reason being is because I got a review saying that I should put vocabularies in my stories, and I decided why not. Because personally I really get annoyed myself when I am reading a story and there are Japanese words in the story and I do not know what they mean. So I say sorry to all my readers that have been trying to understand what the words mean, and hope ya'll like my story! And a hello to all my new readers!!!

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-** I repeat I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, or any of the songs in this story! I forgot to write that in the first chapter, sorry!!! '

**Happy or Not?**

**Chapter 2** **

* * *

Recap**

_        Inuyasha was doing the usual, sulking up in a tree waiting for Kagome to arrive. He was horrible looking since he hadn't drank any water or even eats any food for a week. Then it hit him Kagome's back!!! He thought as he ran to the well, but because he was lacking strength he didn't get there fast enough. Kagome came out of the well to see Inuyasha walking towards her. She figured he wanted to take his time but was she ever wrong!_

"_Holy Shit! Inuyasha what happened to you?" surprisingly said Kagome._

_"Oh that, I just haven't eaten or drank any water, I'll be fine don't worry abo-" then he collapsed._

* * *

"I'll be fine my ass, I wonder why he didn't get any nutrients? Maybe he missed me? Oh who am I kidding he's still in love with Kikyou" said Kagome, as she picked him up and put him on her back.

        She got to a nearby stream and settled there, she took the sleeping hanyou off her back and laid him down. She found a cup from her bag and put some water in it, she then cooked some ramen for Inuyasha. When he finally woke up she just motioned for him to eat, and so he did. Inuyasha ate quietly but fast since he was starving; while he ate he just stared at Kagome from time to time. It was still the afternoon and Kagome just sat there looking at the water thinking. _I'm so lonely ever since my parents died, heck even my grandpa and little brother died as well. I bet I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life. _

"What are you thinking about?" asked Inuyasha.

"Nothing" said Kagome.

"Are you sure because I can sense sadness all over you, so why don't you just tell me, I won't tell the others"

"Fine, well about a year ago there was a fire at my house, everything was burning up and being destroyed. I ran inside and grabbed all my siblings but then my mother told me that she loved me and then died in my arms. I then realized that the rest of my family was dead as well. The whole house wasn't burned down; it was just the kitchen and the living room, so now I'm just living by myself lonely. That is why I never let you come get me because you were probably going to ask why my family was not there"

"Kagome I'm sorry about your family, I shouldn't have been so mean to you"

"It's ok Inuyasha you didn't know, I'm the one to be sorry"

"Ok, if you say so"

"So are you doing ok, you still look a little pale"

"I'm fine"

"How came you never ate any food or drink any liquids while I was gone?"

..."

"Inuyasha answer me"

"...."

"I know why, its because you missed me didn't you huh!!"

"..."

"I'm right you did miss me!!"

"Wha...I didn't say nothing," said Inuyasha while Kagome danced around happily while Inuyasha just sat there blushing.

"Well I guess I better go see the others, I bet they think I left forever" before Kagome left she gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek, then he blushed as he watched the cheerful girl walk away, _what was that all about? _Thought Inuyasha.

"KAGOME" yelled Inuyasha.

"YEAH" replied Kagome.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO WALK YOU BACK, SO THAT YOU DON'T GET HURT?"

"NO I'M FINE"

"OK, SEE YOU LATER"

"BYE" Kagome then tripped and fell on some loosed roots and staggered to get up while Inuyasha just laughed while she laughed as well. "I'M OKAY"

"WHATEVER" said Inuyasha as he watched Kagome leave.

        Kagome finally made it to Kaede's hut; she walked in and sat down. As soon as she sat down she got bombarded with questions from Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. Kagome was starting to get a migraine from their never-ending questions.

"Can you guys stop please" calmly asked Kagome, but they weren't listening to her. "Ok, you guys can just shut up" still they weren't listening. "WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP? I'M GETTING A BLOODY HEADACHE FROM YOUR DUMBASS QUESTIONS" they finally shut but they were surprised by their friends' sudden outburst. "Sorry for yelling, I just need to get some fresh air".

"Ok" answered everyone that was in the hut, and then Kagome stepped outside.

"Whoa what her problem?" said Miroku.

"I have no idea, but those were some colorful word she said," answered Sango.

        Inuyasha had started walking back to Kaede's hut when he sensed a demon coming and it was a huge one. _Oh shit, I better go warn the others before the whole village is destroyed. _(A/n: OMG he actually cares!!!) So he ran right to the hut and was vastly talking when he was telling the gang about the demon he sensed.

"So there's a demon coming," said Sango.

"Yep" answered Inuyasha.

"Ok, everyone we have a demon on the loose that we need to kill" ordered Sango.

"Whoa, wait a minute where's Kagome? I thought she was here with you guys"

"Well she was here but she said she needed some fresh air, so she walked out"

"Oh shit" Inuyasha dashed out of the hut and started running towards where Kagome's scent was leading him, to where she was. _I hope that she's ok, shit I shouldn't have left her, now it will be my fault if she gets hurt. _As he kept tracing Kagome's scent he finally found her, she was sitting on a flat rock concentrating. She then opened her eyes to not reveal her chocolaty brown orbs, but beautiful ice blue eyes; it was the most intoxicating thing Inuyasha had ever seen. Kagome was smiling a wide smile at him, Inuyasha felt the luckiest guy in the world to be seeing this, and it felt like he was in heaven.

"Inuyasha" said the beautiful young lady.

"Um...yes Kagome" he answered

"I don't want you to move ok"

"Ok" so he stood there like a tree, then he saw Kagome pull out this thing it didn't look very dangerous but he knew what it was...a gun. One time Kagome had told him what they were, she said that they could kill a demon with one or two shots.

"Don't worry Inuyasha I'm not going to shot you ok"

"Ok" said Inuyasha, he knew that he could trust her.

    So then Kagome pulled the trigger, it was like a loud bang but only higher pitched, it made Inuyasha's ears go crazy. Next thing they heard was a loud scream then silence, Kagome knew that she killed it; she could smell its dirty blood in the air.

"Inuyasha you can move now" Kagome said.

"Girl why did you have to shoot so damn close, dang you could have killed a dog's hearing by just doing that!!!" Inuyasha said while rubbing his ears to stop the ringing.

"I'm sorry I had to kill the demon first"

"Oh yea, that's why I came here in the first place"

"Oh. Well I better go see if I killed that over sized youkai"

"Ok, but I'm coming with you"

"Ok, ok" so they walked and finally saw that Kagome had killed a bear demon, well a crazy one No bears were harmed in the making of this story, lol. Then they saw Sango, Miroku, and Shippo on Kirara's back.

"You guys what happened? We head a loud bang then a very disturbing scream, we thought we had lost on of ya'll" said Sango in a scared tone.

"Inuyasha what did you do to kill this demon? I only see one wound, how can it be dead that fast?" asked Miroku while checking the wounds.

"Whoa don't look at me I didn't do anything, it was Kagome who killed it not me" said Inuyasha.

"Kagome did this, but how? I don't understand," said Miroku.

"Yes I did kill it, I used my gun to kill it" said Kagome.

"Ok, but what is a gun?"

        So Kagome told the gang what a gun was and how it works and other stuff. Inuyasha didn't really need to know this stuff since he already knew it. _There's something different about Kagome. Her eyes used to be brown but now they are ice blue, her hair used to be short and wavy but now its long and straight, I wonder what happened to her on the week she was gone? I'll have to ask her. _Thought Inuyasha as he saw Kagome look up at him and smile. So once Kagome finished answering everyone's questions they all went to sleep except her and Inuyasha.

**

* * *

Kagome's POV**

When I was talking to the others I could hear Inuyasha talking but when I looked at him and smiled I realized that his lips weren't moving, then it hit me. I could read minds, so I decided to tell only Inuyasha about my transformation since he sounded troubled about my differences.

**End of POV**

* * *

        So finally everyone went to sleep while Kagome just sat there wide-awake wondering what she should do. She then decided to practice her combat moves out into Inuyasha's Forest, she really didn't want to wake up the others.

    Inuyasha was still awake when he noticed that Kagome was gone so he went to go look for her. He then entered the forest that was named after him, Inuyasha's Forest and saw Kagome doing some fighting stances. While her back was turned Inuyasha quietly walked up to her and grabbed her shoulder, but for Kagome she turned around ready to punch her intruder. Lucky for Inuyasha he caught her fist causing no permanent damage to her or him.

"Kagome what are you doing?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh its just you, well I'm just doing some combat moves" answered Kagome.

"Is it ok if I join you?"

"Sure why not, I need an opponent anyways"

"Ok, I'll try not to hurt you though"

"Inuyasha I don't care if you use your claws, sword or anything else, I want you to come attack me with all you got"

"Fine, I'll do it"

"Good"

        So they fought but Inuyasha kept holding back on Kagome that made her mad. She had called him a pussy that couldn't fight and that Sesshomaru could even beat his ass up. Inuyasha took that comment pretty hard and started to actually fight Kagome with all he had. So far Kagome had been able to kick him in the shin, punch him in the stomach and back, and on the cheek. For Inuyasha he had been able to hit her in the back a couple of times, a punch to the stomach and a few kicks to her shins. They soon stopped because they were getting tired.

"Hey Inuyasha"

"Yes Kagome"

"Do you think we can go see Totosai?"

"Why?"

"Because I need a sword and a new bow"

"And what do you need those for?"

"Well I need some sort of weapon to contain my power and I need a longer bow because the short one is putting kinks into my elbow"

"What new power? Is it the reason why your hair has grown much longer or that your eyes have changed different colors?"

* * *

I hope ya'll like this chapter took me quite a while to write but I finished!! Well guess who is going to be in the third chapter? It's going to be K....................... Ha like I would tell you guys, I have already gotten the third chapter written down I'm just waiting for some reviews!! Lol '

**Vocabulary **

Youkai- demon

I would like to thank **Angel-of-Love69** for reviewing ma story and I would also like to thank **FieryDemonFox** for reviewing ma story as well, the names that I have just mentioned have been the first two authors to review ma story ' thanks so much!!!

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the incredible Inuyasha or any of the characters from the show. (A/n: And in this story if I put **lol **I mean **l**augh **o**ut **l**oud)

**Happy or Not? **

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**_Recap_**

_        So they fought but Inuyasha kept holding back on Kagome that made her mad. She had called him a pussy that couldn't fight and Inuyasha took that comment pretty hard and started to actually fight Kagome with all he had. So far Kagome had been able to kick him in the shin, punch him in the stomach and back, and on the cheek. For Inuyasha he had been able to hit her in the back a couple of times. They soon stopped because they were getting tired._

"_Hey Inuyasha"_

"_Yes Kagome"_

"_Do you think we can go see Totosai?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I need a sword and a new bow"_

"_And what do you need those for?"_

"_Well I need some sort of weapon to contain my power and I need a longer bow because the short one is putting kinks into my elbow"_

"_What new power? Is it the reason why your hair has grown much longer or that your eyes have changed different colors?"_

* * *

"Yes it is the reason why"

"How come you won't tell me or better yet show me you new power please"

"Ok I will, I wasn't planning on lying to besides you have a cute face I wouldn't like to see that go away" chuckled Kagome as she ran her hand down his cheek nice and slowly making him blush.

"S...so...can you...show me" stuttered Inuyasha.

"I will but I want you to stand your ground, someone's coming"

"Ok bu-"

"Super sonic hearing, I can even hear the lightest swish of your hand, and I can read minds"

"Wow"

"I know," said Kagome then Kikyou emerged and shot a purification arrow at Kagome. But Kagome just caught the arrow and snapped it in half.

"Come on Kikyou your going to have to do better than that" said Kagome.

"Whatever, why don't you just leave you- whatever you are" coldly said Kikyou.

"Why should I"

"Because I said so"

"Just because you said so doesn't mean I have to"

"I do not have the patience for this"

"Then how about you leave, put a pep in your step" (A/n: If your wondering pep is said like prep but without the 'r')

"How about you just give me Inuyasha and I will gladly leave"

"Inuyasha is not some item!! You see this is how you never won Inuyasha's love"

"Like I care I just want to send him to hell with me, you're just holding him back"

"If I'm holding him back then kill me"

"Fine" replied Kikyou, she then sent a purification arrow towards Kagome. The arrow was going real fast but Kagome just stepped to the side, Kikyou was shocked so she loaded another arrow towards Kagome. So when the first five arrows went towards Kagome, she just dodged them and used her new agility and went up to Kikyou's face and right hooked her in the face, then kneed Kikyou in the stomach, and then kicked her so that Kikyou was now laying on the ground with her 'souls' escaping from her. When Kagome was satisfied she just left passing Inuyasha on the way.

* * *

**With Miroku and Sango**

"Kagome and Inuyasha have been gone a long time houshi" worriedly said Sango.

"I know Milady do you think we should go check on then just in case if a demon had attacked them?" replied the monk.

"I think we should"

"Ok"

    So Sango called out Kirara and told her to sniff out Kagome and Inuyasha and by no time Miroku, Shippo, and Sango were off. They soon landed and saw the scene before them. They saw Kagome attack Kikyou in the face, gut and the kick her down and leave. Sango was about to cheer for Kagome but she then came to her senses. She then saw Kagome leave so she told the others to hide or else Kagome would be pissed if she found out that they were eavesdropping on her.

**End of POV**

* * *

"I'll see you later Inuyasha, that is if you come back," said Kagome as she waved a goodbye and kept walking aback towards Kaede's village. _When will Sango and Miroku learn not to eavesdrop on people's conversation's, people like to have time to their selves and not worry about snoopy friends breaking the moment, I'll have to teach them a lesson I guess but not right now I have to much on my mind. _Thought Kagome as she figured out her friends hiding place.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

_Kikyou does not understand the meaning of love, because if she loved Inuyasha she would have told the difference between the real Inuyasha from the impersonator Inuyasha. Like back before Naraku died he had tried to play the same trick on Inuyasha and me but that surly did not work._

_**Flashback **_

_**Kagome's POV **_

_I was sitting on a hill thinking about my adventures with Inuyasha and the others. I had figured out that my family was actually dead, and not some horrible nightmare that I was waiting to get out of. Then in the middle of my thoughts I saw Inuyasha sit next to me. Just as he sat down I got up because I was getting this weird vibe from. When he looked at me I noticed that nothing was different except for his eyes. Those eyes were cold with envy like someone wanted to do a massacre, because by looking into those eyes they were not Inuyasha's warm comforting, warm, full of heart eyes. I then realized that this person was not Inuyasha but someone else._

"Who are you?" asked Kagome.

"Kagome it's me, Inuyasha" answered the person.

"Sure you are"

"No seriously, its me"

"Ok, if you are Inuyasha then what is your command?"

"My command for what?"

"For your rosary, you ass"

"Oh is it heel or something like that?"

"No its SIT" said Kagome adding a little force at the end but the person claiming to be Inuyasha did not go down into the ground, like the real Inuyasha would do. "Your not Inuyasha!!!! Your just some freak that wants to be someone!"

"Ok listen bitch my orders were to kill you so if you cooperate then I won't make it so painful for you, got it"

"What the hell makes to think that I'm gonna allow you to kill me? Are you stupid or insane?"

_        With that comment I said to that thing he charged at me ready to kill, there was no where else to go so I ran, ran as fast as I could away from him. He kept gaining on me so I had to change directions each time but he still caught up. Then I went to a clearing where no one was there but me, I thought I actually lost him but I didn't. Just out of nowhere he appeared and tackled me to the ground with him on top and me on the bottom, he then pinned my arms above my head and he used his legs to interlock with mine so that I wouldn't be able to move them. _

"It's a damn sham that I have to kill you because you have such a sexy body for a human. I think I might play with you first before you die ::chuckles:: once I am finished with you you'll be so dirty that you wish you were dead"

"Let... Go... Of.... Me!!!!!!!!!!!" struggled Kagome.

"I don't think so, I'm going to have fun first then kill you"

"What the fuck, get your filthy hands off me you...you...beast!"

"Would you shut the fuck up and stop moving or else it will hurt even more" so the demon started tearing Kagome's clothes off (A/n: remember she is still being pinned to the ground). Kagome couldn't stand this torture because she was about to be raped and then killed, so she did the only thing that she could do and brought up her knee to the demon's crotch. The demon moaned in pain making Kagome take the chance and run as far away as she could. As she ran Kagome concentrated on Inuyasha's aura so that she could find him.

    When Kagome finally caught onto his aura she ran even faster because she could feel that demon's aura. _I had finally spotted Inuyasha but as I came closer I saw this person that looked exactly like me, then it hit me I finally realized why these people looked like Inuyasha and me, it is because it was one of Naraku's tricks like the same one he played on Inuyasha and Kikyou 500 years ago in order to get the Shikon no Tama but he failed. I better go warn Inuyasha or at least kill my look-a-like. _

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

I was walking and thinking about what would happen after Naraku was dead and when the jewel was to be restored, what would I do with it? What will happen to Kagome? As I kept thinking about the future I saw Kagome up ahead so I decided to go talk with her.

"What's up Kagome?" I asked

"Nothing" she said I a cold tone, _something's not right Kagome was extremely happy today since we got another shard. _I thought but still curious about the sudden change in emotions.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing" she said as she turned to face me. _Her face was pale, cold and very disturbing. I jumped back because I could smell demon on her. Even when I looked into her eyes they were blank, cold, and unwelcoming, those eyes did not belong to the real Kagome. The real Kagome's eyes had that are warm, inviting, and beautiful. _(A/n: He actually notices, lol!!!!)

"Sit Me," I said even though I terribly fear that word.

"Excuse me?"

"I said sit me"

"And how am I suppose to do that?"

"You say sit, duh"

"Ok then, sit" nothing happened.

"Use force when you say it"

"SIT!!" once again nothing happened.

"I knew it, your not Kagome!!! Who are you and who do you think you are impersonating Kagome!!"

"I was sent by Naraku to kill you and your bitch if she isn't dead yet"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Naraku made a look-a-like of you and sent him to go kill Kagome, the bitch is probably dead now"

"Kagome is not a bitch you fucking hoe"

"Did you just call me a hoe?"

"I guess I did" so then the Kagome look-a-like started to attack Inuyasha.

_**End of POV**_

_So the **real** Kagome ran to where the **real** Inuyasha was, but as she got closer she switched paths and headed straight for her look-a-like. Kagome then leapt and elbowed her look-a-like in the ribs real hard causing three ribs to break. The **real** Inuyasha was basically stunned because the next thing he knew was that he saw two Kagome's fighting each other. Then the look-a-like Inuyasha came, he also saw two Kagome's fighting but ignored it, for he was going after the **real** Inuyasha. _

_So the look-a-like Inuyasha charged at the **real** Inuyasha and soon they started attacking each other. So the **real** Inuyasha used his wind scar on the look-a-like but the look-a-like barely dodged it so it left a very deep scar on his right arm. For the **real** Kagome the look-a-like had punched her arm so hard that she had dislocated it, but Kagome returned the favor and broke her leg. _

**(I'm just going to refer the look-a-like's and the real Kagome and real Inuyasha as Kagome and Inuyasha) **

_So Kagome put her hand to where her dislocated arm was and pushed it back so it wasn't dislocated anymore, so then after that she charged at the fallen look-a-like and got on top of her (A/n: Not like that you perverts!!!) holding her neck so that she was suffocating her. The look-a-like moved to get out of Kagome's grasp but failed, the look-a-like was growing pale from the lack of oxygen. Kagome hated to do this but she did, she kept strangling her till the look-a-like died. The look-a-like soon stop moving and just closed her eyes as her breaths were becoming uneasy and duller as she took each breath._

"I'm...sorry...will...you...forgive...me" 

"_I do"_

"_Just take care of your love, and he will love you back, trust me"_

"_I will" Kagome then started to cry, because she felt bad for killing this innocent soul so she took her hands off her neck and got off her._

"_Will you say by for me?"_

"_I will do you want to kept living?"_

"_Yes I do but not like this, being controlled"_

"_Ok, what is your name?"_

"_Taka, yours?"_

"_Kagome, what is his name?" said Kagome pointing to the Inuyasha look-a-like._

"_Tai" _

"_Ok, so do you want to do this?"_

"_Yes" so Kagome started chanting these words, as she did Taka started to glow white, then she crumbled into dust. "Thank you" was her last words as she disappeared._

"_Your welcome"_

_Tai saw Kagome make Taka crumble up and die but he took it the wrong way and charged at Kagome, Kagome however did not see him coming until it was too late. She felt a sword go through her shoulder and so she screamed. Inuyasha was getting up until he heard Kagome scream, he then quickly got up and attacked Tai by using his sword and slashed him in the back. But Tai just shrugged off Inuyasha and pulled out the sword from Kagome's shoulder._

"_You killed her"_

"_Wha...What?"_

"_You killed her my sister, SHE WASN'T EVIL YOU KNOW!!!!"_

"_I know that she asked me to kill her so that she would be brought back not so evil, she hated being controlled, Tai"_

"_She told you my name"_

"_Yes she did tell me"_

"_Can you forgive me for stabbing you"_

"_Yes I do forgive you"_

"_Do you think you can do the same thing that you did for her to me?"_

"_Ok" so once again Kagome chanted the words once again and Tai was then surrounded in a whit glow. _

"_Thank you"_

"_Your welcome" so Tai crumbled up to dust and was now dead but Taka and Tai would be revived into good people._

_**End of Flashback **_

_I bet Naraku was pissed knowing that his incarnations betrayed him. I'm just glad that those two found peacefulness, I wish I was like that being happy and stuff but l guess fate was not on my good side ::sigh:: _

_**End of POV**_

* * *

        For Inuyasha he finally told himself that is was not the real Kikyou he loved years ago because the Kikyou he knew would not want to kill a human. He also knew that Kagome would not kill a human either that is why she spared Kikyou but he knew that Kagome wanted to kill her, heck he would even kill Kikyou himself because of all the things she has done.

"Kikyou"

"Inuyasha"

"I will not go to hell with you, got it"

"Why, is it because you love my incarnation?"

"Maybe I do but from now on I am not going anywhere near hell with you even if I had to kill you myself"

"Inuyasha it pains me to hear you say that, is that how you felt about me years ago?"

"I'm glad that it pains you because it's true but back then when you were actually alive I loved you with my heart, heck I would even die for you but now you are not who you were back then, and you have to accept that someone else killed you and that you don't have to take another's life because of that. I'm sorry Kikyou but just leave me, Kagome and the others alone" and with that said Inuyasha left and went to go find Kagome. And of course Kikyou was beyond shock and angry. (A/n: well the bitch deserved it)

"Kikyou, life's a bitch deal with it" said Shippo since he had heard Kagome say that to Miroku once and even though he wasn't aloud to say swears but Kagome wasn't around to hear him say that. Sango and Miroku had heard Shippo say that to Kikyou and stood there shocked but they soon busted out laughing, Sango was laughing so hard that she was holding her sides and the same with Miroku.

"Get away from me you demon" as Kikyou stood and was about to leave.

"Yo Kikyou?" said Miroku, as he kind of clamed down a bit.

"What" she said coldly.

"Reality sucks doesn't it," replied Miroku as he and Sango started laughing again. Kikyou was so insulted that she left.

* * *

WELL I hope you all like this chapter, I took me a while to write because it was longer but I finally finished and I would like to thank these people:

**LoveAngel69**

**FieryDemonFox **(for reviewing twice, thanks)

**Madin-of-tv**

Those were all my signed reviews, so now these are my anonymous reviewers:

**Demonchild**

**Inuyashalover16**

And for my other stories I will update sooner or later I just need to think of ideas!! I get very lazy sometimes!!!!!

**Vocabulary**

Shikon no Tama- Jewel of four souls

Ja ne!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy or Not?**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_**Recap **_

_"Kikyou, life's a bitch deal with it" said Shippo since he had heard Kagome say that to Miroku once and even though he wasn't aloud to say swears but Kagome wasn't around to hear him say that. Sango and Miroku had heard Shippo say that to Kikyou and stood there shocked but they soon busted out laughing, Sango was laughing so hard that she was holding her sides and the same with Miroku._

"_Get away from me you demon" as Kikyou stood and was about to leave._

"_Yo Kikyou?" said Miroku, as he kind of clamed down a bit._

"_What" she said coldly._

"_Reality sucks doesn't it," replied Miroku as he and Sango started laughing again. Kikyou was so insulted that she left._

* * *

        So as Kikyou left, Inuyasha was on his way to find Kagome. The only way for Inuyasha to find Kagome was to sniff her out and once he caught on to her scent her ran towards it. When he reached where Kagome was he saw that she was on top of the water. Inuyasha was extremely confused to how Kagome could just be floating on top of the water, so he came closer to investigate. When he came closer it look as Kagome got farther away, and there was a strong current so he thought that it was because of it that Kagome was going out farther and far the out to sea. So Inuyasha went into the water and tried his best to find Kagome but as he got farther into sea the water was now up to his neck. And of course Inuyasha wasn't the pro of swimming, so he just called out her name. 

"Kagome!!" he yelled but she did not hear him so he tried again.

"KAGOME!!!!!" he screamed but still nothing.

"**KAGOME!!!!!**" he shouted but still nothing. So as Inuyasha tried to figure out a way to get Kagome's attention a big tidal wave was coming his way. He tried his best to get away but the wave got to him first and sent him down deep into the water. And for anyone who couldn't really swim could be drowned, Inuyasha tried his best to find a way to get out but it seemed as if he was in a maze. For Inuyasha he was losing air fast and he still couldn't find a way to the surface.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

_        As I left Kikyou and Inuyasha to talk with each other I decided to go to the ocean and since one of my powers elements is water I had a great advantage. So I went deep into the sea but not to far away, I just floated on top of the water as if there was a platform. I had been sitting here for about twenty minutes and then I heard someone call out my name. The first time it was so faint that I thought of it as a thing of my imagination. The second time I had heard it again and the weird thing about it was that it sounded like Inuyasha but I just let that one slip and continued concentrating. And the third time it was really loud for me to hear so I turned my head and saw Inuyasha! But the one ting I saw was the shocked expression on his face as he saw a huge tidal wave coming, and I of course thought that the great Inuyasha could get away from a wave but I was wrong. _

_    The wave had got him straight on and I had to act fast to save him before he would lose air and die from drowning. So I splashed into the water and tried my best to find him. As I got deeper and deeper into the water my hair turned into a blue-green and my outfit changed. I soon had on a top that just covered my breasts and a silky long skirt that was a sparkling blue, the skirt had went with my flow, and soon my wings came out to give me more speed but as they came out they weren't white any more but a light blue and a light blue-green. And the cool thing was that I was able to see through the water without it stinging from the salt in it, and another thing was that I didn't need any air to survive!!! I was just like the fish, but only prettier._

_    As soon as my speed increased I soon a flash of silver and the only thing I thought of was that I had found Inuyasha, as I came closer to him I saw that he wasn't moving or anything that showed any sign from him still being alive. So I grabbed him and moved quickly to the surface, I didn't want him to die on me like this, we had went through thick and thin and I just wouldn't allow Inuyasha to die on me. So as I came closer to the surface I saw light and told me that I was really close to the surface. _

_Then as I got to the surface I quickly swam to the shore and when I reached it I laid Inuyasha down and checked to see if there was any pulse from him. I couldn't find any so I did CPR it was the only way to save him, so I opened his mouth and blew air into it and the took my hands and placed them on top his heart and pushed once, twice, and a third time. So I repeated the procedure three times and I didn't get anything form him, so I did the procedure one more time and then I thought I had seen Inuyasha move and that gave me hope that he alive so I moved down to his face to see if he was awakening. I saw that his eyes were twitching so I decided that one more CPR procedure would wake him up, so as I moved down to his lips I saw that his eyes opened so I backed off a bit and smiled to see that he was alive. And in my opinion I never figured that I would be that scared to see that Inuyasha die, it was one of the most scariest moments in my life!_

**End of POV**

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

_As the wave hit me I had forgot to breath and that was one of the stupidest tings I have ever done in my life!! So I tried my best to hang on the breath of air I had but as I couldn't find my way to the surface I began to panic, like what if I never found my way to the top or what if I died and let Kagome and the others down, it would all be my fault. And when I began to panic my air was soon coming out of my mouth that only made me panic even more. I soon saw black little dots in front of my eyes, I couldn't hang on any longer and soon let the darkness take over but the last thing I saw was a dark figure coming my way. _

_As I entered unconsciousness I felt as if I was free and floating in a brightly lit place. But the weird thing was that as if someone was holding on to me and carrying me to somewhere. Then all of the sudden it felt as if my head felt light, like if I had just became beheaded. But as soon as my head became light, my body felt like I was pinned to the ground, and then I felt someone's lips on mine but the thing about them was that they were soft and plump and a bit salty. As those lips came upon mine they were as gone as the wind but they came back again. _

_This happened about three times then it happened one more time and I soon exited out of the light place and came to a dark one, I opened my eyes to only see a blurry figure. I blinked a few more times to make my vision clearer and as I did the figure came clearer. And once I had my vision back I sniffed the figure to see if I recognized the person and I weird thing was that I did, the only person I know that has that scent is Kagome. But the thing about her was that she was smiling and looked totally different._

**End of POV**

* * *

"Kagome is that you?" asked a conscious Inuyasha. 

"Yea it is," she answered.

"How come you look way different?" he said as he looked at her and when he did the sunlight was hitting her face at a perfect angle to make it look as if she was a angel with silver dust coming off of her.

"Oh that, well its because when I went to go save you I changed my appearance"

"Oh"

"Why do I look that ugly?" she said with a sad tone.

"What? No you don't look ugly, you just look so...so"

"So what?"

"So...um...beautiful" said Inuyasha as he blushed at his comment and turned away to hide his blush.

"Thank you"

"Yeah whatever" said Inuyasha. "So is this the reason why you changed or something like that?" he asked.

"Yeah kind of, this is only one of my forms," said Kagome.

"What?" said Inuyasha.

"Well the one you see me in right now is my water form which means that I can do water attacks"

"Ok"

Then Kagome turned into her fire form to show Inuyasha.

"And this one is my fire form which means that I can do fire attacks"

"Ok"

Then Kagome turned into her sky (A/n: I'll either call it wind or sky but wind sounds more reasonable. And the other thing is that in her wind form her look is white with a light blue) form to also show Inuyasha.

"And this is my wind form which means I can do wind attacks"

"Oh, ok"

Then she turned into her true form or original form (A/n: in this form her look is white with a light pink since she has some miko attacks and the other form attacks but she has some special attacks in this form).

"And this is my true form, I can use my other element attacks or my miko powers but I have some special attacks in this form"

"Ok, so that is why we need to go see Totosai"

"Yes"

"Ok, so do you think that you should tell the others?"

"No because I might put them through a lot of danger"

"Ok, so when do you think we should start our 'mission'?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Ok" so the two of them got up and set off back to Kaede's hut. On the way Kagome changed back to her human self, so that she wouldn't have to explain everything about her change. So when they got to Kaede's hut Kagome told the others that her and Inuyasha had to go see Totosai because of family problems with Inuyasha and that it was real personal so only she got to go with Inuyasha. Shippo complained but Kagome told him to be patient and that she'll be back in about five days, he calmed down but was still sad.

* * *

**Somewhere in the forest in a dark place**

Deep in a dark forest there is a women making a deal with someone, but this someone is not real but is a place, a place called hell.

"I will make a deal with you"

"What kind of deal?"

"Well I was thinking that I could have Naraku back but the costs are, if I do not bring the young silvered hanyou to hell than I shall go to hell. And if Naraku does not kill reincarnated priestess then he shall stay in hell forever without being brought up again"

"Ok but what expiration date will you have?"

"Give me a week"

"Why?"

"So that I can prepare and plan this out"

"Fine"

And with that said Naraku was revived again and was told what he had to do, once Naraku and the women left they had started to plan to how to kill the girl and how to get the hanyou to go to hell.

* * *

So the next morning Kagome said her goodbyes to the gang and left with Inuyasha. For Inuyasha he didn't say any goodbyes to anyone since he thought of it as a waste of time but they didn't mind since it was of course their single-minded hanyou. When they finally set off to their journey they do not now what to expect or know how this is going to bring them closer together...

* * *

Well I hope you all liked this chapter!!! It took me till 1:00 in the morning to write this because I had to think of ideas to what was going to happen. I started to write this at 9:00 in the evening (well I had to eat, sleep watch TV and do other things so don't complain!) 

I would like to thank every one who reviewed my story so far!! These are thanks to the anonymous people who reviewed my story!

**DemonicChild **

**Inuyashalover16 **

**WTF!** (Yes an angel)

And these are thanks to the signed reviews for reviewing my story!

**Whitetiger-isabella** (for your question kore kara zutto its uma demo means for always and forever!)

**Inuandkagomelover**

**Singergirl22**

**Ultimatecoordinator**

**Madin-of-tv** (for reviewing me twice!! Thank you!) 

**Rynnie**

**FieryDemonFox** (for reviewing me three times!!! Thank you!)

**Loveangel69** (thanks for reviewing me sis! And yes people she is my sis, my twin actually! Don't believe me ask her yourself!)

AngelofDarkness69

**Vocabulary**

Hanyou- half human/half demon

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy or Not?**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_**Recap **_

_So the next morning Kagome said her goodbyes to the gang and left with Inuyasha. For Inuyasha he didn't say any goodbyes to anyone since he thought of it as a waste of time but they didn't mind since it was of course their single-minded hanyou. When they finally set off to their journey they do not now what to expect or know how this is going to bring them closer together..._

* * *

        As the pair set out on their journey their friends worried if they would be ok. It was the first day Inuyasha and Kagome were off to go see Totosai but because they both had supernatural powers it wouldn't take them that long to find him. So they were going at top speed so that they didn't want to waste any precious time. So by now they were so far away that they could even see Kaede's village.

"Hey Inuyasha" said Kagome.

"Yea, what do you want?" he asked.

"I'll race ya"

"Your on" so they were running as fat as they could, Kagome was about a head faster then Inuyasha was but that soon changed. Inuyasha and Kagome were now neck to neck but then Inuyasha went ahead of Kagome and stopped in front of her, this shocked Kagome so she forgot to stop. So Kagome hit Inuyasha so hard that they both went flying, when the hit they ground they were laughing their heads off.

"What was that for?!" asked Kagome as she playfully hit him on the arm.

"I dunno," replied Inuyasha.

"Sure" said Kagome as she rolled her eyes and tried to get up but she couldn't because Inuyasha landed on top of her. "Get off me"

"What?"

"I said get off me"

"Why should I?"

"Because I told you to"

"What's the magic word?"

"Inuyasha no more games" said Kagome as she tried to push Inuyasha off but as she did one of his hands brushed against her ribs causing Kagome to giggle, Inuyasha realized this and smirked.

"You ticklish?" he asked.

"N...no" she stammered.

"Well I think you are," he said. Inuyasha then started tickling her on her sides, Kagome couldn't hold in the laughter and soon gave out. (A/n: when they were racing Kagome was in her angel form but when she was about to hit the ground she returned into her human self like form). Inuyasha was tickling Kagome so hard that she had tears in her eyes from the laughter and Inuyasha just smirked that he saw that Kagome was at the mercy of him, ohh yes he loved it when he saw Kagome laugh, it just drove him nuts but he loved it.

    What the two didn't know was that Inuyasha's archenemy was near by, his name you ask. Well it was Kouga, Kagome kept telling Inuyasha to stop but Kouga thought that Inuyasha was about to hurt Kagome so he ran towards where the sounds were located. When Kouga got there he saw Inuyasha on top of Kagome while Kagome had tears in her eyes as Inuyasha smirked. Well to Kouga it looked as if Inuyasha was about to rape Kagome.

"Oi, dog shit get off my women," demanded Kouga.

"What? She ain't your woman!" said Inuyasha as he got off Kagome.

"Yes she is!!! Besides why would she go with a mutt like you" the two were going to go at it but Kagome stopped them.

"Stop it!!!" yelled Kagome.

"Kagome why are you sticking up for this useless piece of trash?" said Kouga.

"Why does it matter to you?" Kagome snapped as she got in his face.

"Well love, if you were seeing someone else I would have to know, now wouldn't I?"

"What the hell? KOUGA I DO NOT LOVE YOU!!!!!!!" screamed Kagome. "BESIDES YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT ABOUT INUYASHA!!!!" she screamed once again and slapped him across the face, when she did that Kouga grabbed Kagome by the throat.

"Listen wench you are my women and no one else's, GOT THAT!!!" he snapped. He then slapped Kagome across her right cheek and punched her in the stomach, Kouga then threw her away from him but when he did that he threw her so hard that she hit a tree. Kouga was so furious he did not know what he was doing.

"What the hell? KOUGA WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR? SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU" yelled Inuyasha as he went to Kagome. But before he could even get near her...

"DON'T YOU DARE GO NEAR HER OR I **WILL** KILL HER, GOT THAT," yelled Kouga. Inuyasha didn't want anything to happen to Kagome so he did what Kouga told him to do. Kagome was still conscious but barely.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

_        I don't know why Kouga got so furious about me defending Inuyasha but Kouga always has something going on with him. When I got thrown into the tree I sworn I couldn't died for breaking my neck. I saw Inuyasha trying to help me but Kouga threatened him that he would kill me if Inuyasha kept walking to me._

_    I felt so helpless as I saw Kouga beat up Inuyasha, I cried as I saw the way Inuyasha looked; it broke my heart because I knew Inuyasha couldn't do anything about it. I felt as if I would kill Kouga for what he was doing to Inuyasha, no one in the world should have gone through what Inuyasha has been through. When I first meet Inuyasha I knew him as a jerk, an asshole, and just a rude guy. But after these years with him I grew to know more of him. Heck I would die for him!! Then it hit me. I love Inuyasha. And right now I'm just lying near a tree watching Inuyasha get beaten to a bloody pulp!_

_    Oh My God!!! Kouga just body slammed my Inuyasha into the ground!! I will not allow this!! Then Kagome felt a new sensation to her as if she was getting new power but this power felt dark, then Kagome realized that it was her dark form taking over, just as Midoriko said. But the pain was unbearable that Kagome screamed out in pain as her new form was beginning._

**End of POV**

* * *

        So Inuyasha just stood there helpless as Kouga beat him, but to Inuyasha what was the point of fighting when you can't help the one you most care about. Yes, Inuyasha cared about Kagome more than any of you would think but he never told her or anyone else for he feared the she would turn him down. Yep he was helpless so that's why he let Kouga beat him, just to let out all the misery. The pain, unbearable but he didn't care, and then Kouga just body slams him into the ground. Then when Kouga got off him the two both turned their head to see why Kagome was screaming.

    Inuyasha knew exactly why Kagome was screaming her head off, Kagome had told him when she was showing him her forms to him.

"Ka-go-me" he tried to call out her name.

"Inuyasha...it hurts...so much" she stammered.

"I know Kagome just hold on, I'm coming for you," he said but before Kagome could even nod her head she screamed and then it was silence. But then Inuyasha heard laughing but it wasn't your ordinary laugh it was a laugh of insanity and madness. Inuyasha then looked back at Kagome and saw that it wasn't what she looked like before.

    Now she had black wings, black eyes, and a black outfit. Kagome's hair was covering her eyes but when she looked up you could see them filled with hatred, anger, and sadness. She then set her eyes on Inuyasha and smirked, she then started walking towards him. When she got to him she kneeled down and lifted his head up so that she was face to face with him.

"You all right?" she asked. When she talked you could see that she had fangs and when you looked at her hands you could see that she had sharp claws.

"Ye...yes" he stuttered.

"That's good, I thought I lost you" she said and smirked.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? AND WHO THE HELL IS THAT?" yelled Kouga, seeing that he was back to normal. So Kagome carefully placed Inuyasha's head on the ground, got up and walked over to Kouga.

"Wait are you Kagome?" said Kouga as he sniffed her scent just to be sure. "You smell like her but you don't look like her".

"Well no duh! She's a angel, stupid!" said Inuyasha.

"Well how I was supposed to know, she smelled human to me," said Kouga.

"Well no shit she used a spell!!!" said Inuyasha.

"Enough" said evil but sexy Kagome.

So the two guys silenced and just looked at Kagome. Kagome then started walking towards Kouga, but the look on her face was a face that would make any person drop dead, so she kept walking until she was face to face with Kouga. When she got close enough to Kouga she backslapped him across his left cheek, Kouga had a surprised look on his face because he was confused why Kagome would do such a thing. Then Kagome punched him in the face causing his nose to break.

"Kagome why are you doing this?" he asked while holding is nose to stop the bleeding.

"Why, the reason why is that you nearly killed me a few minutes ago" Kagome said coldly.

"I never did such a thing!! I swear! This can't be true, Inuyasha tell me she's lying," said Kouga.

"Well she is telling the truth, you had slapped her, punched her, and even threw her into a tree" said Inuyasha. Kouga was so devastated at what he had done that he ran off because he did not want them knowing that he felt...so dirty, for he had hit a women when he...a prince had no right to hit one.

    Once Kouga left Kagome had sat right beside Inuyasha once again but then she fainted, Inuyasha had gotten worried but when he checked her pulse and her listened to her breaths he realized that she had must had fainted for using to much energy. Inuyasha had smiled to himself because he knew that no matter what he had Kagome's back and that she had his.

**

* * *

With Sango and Miroku**

"Did you feel as if Kagome was hiding something from us?" asked Sango.

"Yea, I did," replied Miroku.

"Me too, like if Inuyasha had family problems don't you think that we would be able to come as well? Like when Sesshomaru always came to get Tetsusaiga we were always by Inuyasha's side"

"Yes I know, so why is it any different?"

"I don't know, but this may be very serious than what we may think"

"Yes I think you are right"

* * *

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

        So as night approached Kagome was still knocked out but Inuyasha covered her with his hoari (sp?) because it was getting really chilly out. But for Inuyasha he still had his wounds to clean, but because he hadn't cleaned them yet he would get some infections.

    Inuyasha was sitting next to the little fire pit trying to get warm; Kagome opened her eyes to see that she was wearing Inuyasha's hoari.

"Shouldn't you be wearing this?" asked Kagome.

"Yea but its cold outside and I didn't want you getting a fever," he answered

"Oh" said Kagome as she sat up and sat next to Inuyasha near the fire. She then put his hoari back on him and grabbed a large bucket; she soon went get some fresh water but someone kept stalling her.

"Where are you going?" asked Inuyasha.

"To go get some water," replied Kagome.

"Why?"

"Because I need to clean your wounds"

"I don't need any help"

"Yea, sure" sarcastically said Kagome as she just went to get the water anyways. "Don't worry Inuyasha I'll be back".

"Feh" so Kagome finally got to a near by river and poured some water into the large bucket she had brought with her. Kagome had filled the bucket so much that it as almost hard for her to carry but she managed. When she finally made it to where Inuyasha was sitting, Inuyasha had given her a look like you-carried-that-all-the-way-over-here, so Kagome answered his question for him.

"Yes I did, now stop giving me that look," she said.

"Ok?" he answered. So Kagome heated up the water in a small bowl to use for cleaning Inuyasha's wounds and the rest in the large bucket for either drinking it, or using it to make food. So once the water was heated up she grabbed a small cloth and put it in the water, she then brought the bowl and cloth and towards Inuyasha.

"Do you mind?" said Kagome.

"What?" said Inuyasha.

"Can you take off you hoari and kimono top so that I can clean your wounds please?"

"Keh" said Inuyasha as he took them off to reveal his nicely built abs, muscles, and a nicely toned skin. Kagome just wanted to drool but because she knew that Inuyasha was watching her she decided not to.

    So Kagome dabbed the cloth into the water and ringed out the extra water out of the cloth and started wiping away the blood away from Inuyasha's body. Kagome started cleaning his back first since she didn't want Inuyasha seeing her blush. When Kagome cleaned a wound with the water she would then put a dab rubbing alcohol on it, the scent the alcohol was giving off really drove Inuyasha nuts, Kagome knew this from the last time she used this. Even though Inuyasha is a hanyou he could still feel the stinging sensation it gave off.

"Kagome it stings and smells bad" whined Inuyasha.

"I know" aid Kagome.

"Well can't you stop the smell from getting to my nose?"

"Ummm, take this," said Kagome as she passed Inuyasha her extra shirt that she had brought along with her since she brought her bag with her, so Inuyasha put the extra shirt near his face so that he could smell her scent. Kagome knew that he liked her scent because he had told her when Kagome first saw him turn human.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome" and soon Kagome got back to her cleaning the wounds on Inuyasha. She had just finished his back and now she was on to his arms. There were a lot of cuts on his muscular arms so she worked fast; in no time she had finished his arms. So now the hardest part, his chest and stomach, yep she wanted to do that part so badly but the way they looked just wanted to make her just jump on him.

"Do you think you can lay on your back?" asked Kagome.

"Ok" replied Inuyasha. So Kagome laid Inuyasha's hoari on the ground behind him so that he could lie on it while she cleaned his wounds. She was cleaning this very deep cut that was in the middle of Inuyasha's chest but Kagome was on the side so she couldn't really get at the cut real good.

"Kagome why don't you just sit on me to clean that wound" suggested Inuyasha.

"Well...ummm" stuttered Kagome.

"I'm not being perverted in any way, I'm not Miroku"

"I know"

"Well then just do it" (A/n: that so sounded wrong!!! lol)

"O...ok" so Kagome got on top of Inuyasha and sat around his waist, she was blushing twice as hard than before but she continued to clean his large wound. When she put the alcohol on the deep cut Inuyasha winced at the pain, for it was more into his skin then the rest of the cuts. Kagome mumbled a sorry and kept going. So after she had put rubbing alcohol on Inuyasha's wound she then bandaged it so that it wouldn't open again, or at least not bleed anymore.

"Ok, I'm all done" she said.

"Thanks" said Inuyasha.

"No problem, so do you want something to eat?"

"Sure"

"Ok, I'll make some ramen" so Kagome got to work and soon the ramen was finished. Inuyasha ate about six bowls while Kagome had only two. After they finished eating Kagome washed the bowls and went to go find a blanket in her backpack but she could not fin one _I must have forgotten it at home _she thought. So she looked for the next best thing, her sleeping bag but she could not find that either.

_    Damn where did I put that ting? Oh yea, Kirara torn it up thinking it was a demon I remember that day. I had woken up but I couldn't get out because the zip was stuck, then when I struggled Kirara ripped it up because she thought it was attacking me. Damn and its so fucking cold out here, oh well I'll just sit next to the fire, _thought Kagome.

    So Kagome sat next to the fire but she was barely getting any heat so she moved closer, by now she was so close that it would have burned her skin from the heat.

"Are you cold?" asked Inuyasha.

"No" answered Kagome.

"Yes you are"

"No I am not"

"Yes you are"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"God damn it, yes you are, now just take my hoari" Inuyasha was about to hand over his hoari to Kagome but she refused.

"No you need it I don't! Besides I can manage!"

"I don't care what you say! Just take the god damn thing!"

"No! I don't want it"

"Fine then! We are sharing this whether you like it or not"

"But how are you going to sleep?"

"I'm gonna sleep in the tree like always"

"But how am I gonna sleep then?"

"Find a comfortable way, I don't care"

"Bu...but...but" Kagome couldn't find an excuse to get her out of this one. "Ok, fine"

        So Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped onto a tree branch, he kept jumping branch to branch till he found one that was strong enough to hold two people. So once he found a branch, he sat down so that his back was against the bark of the tree. Kagome sat down so that her front was facing his front and wrapped her legs around his waist. Inuyasha then draped his hoari on the both of them, but Kagome was a little uncomfortable so she moved so that now her head was near the crook of his neck and that her arms were around his middle. Inuyasha moved his arms so that they were placed on her back, so now they were sharing each other's heat so now they weren't cold anymore. None of them wanted to admit it but they both enjoyed being in that specific position.

    Kagome had fallen fast asleep since she was listening to Inuyasha's heartbeat, his breaths, and even his scent was lulling her to sleep. Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was going to sleep so he calmed down and tried going to sleep himself. The way Kagome's heartbeat, breathing, and her scent were making Inuyasha go to sleep.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

_So I had finally gone to sleep...in Inuyasha's arms, I thought I would never see the day I would be in Inuyasha's arms sleeping. He feels so warm I think that I could stay here all my life! To bad we are not together, he's still in love with Kikyou! That bitch she is the one that messed everything up, yea I may have broke the jewel but I was not the one who gave Naraku a huge chunk of the shards way long ago. Did she ever think that the more shards Naraku got the more powerful he gets, man that girl is fucked up!_ Then Midoriko started talking to Kagome.

_"Kagome" said ancient miko._

"_Oh, it is you again," said Kagome._

"_Yes it is I once again"_

"_Ok, so why are you here this time?"_

"_Well I have come to inform you of a plan that someone is making"_

"_And that would be?"_

"_Well the resurrected miko has been making a mess of things"_

"_I'm still confused"_

_Midoriko signed and decided that she would just talk to what would make sense to Kagome, that would mean that she would have to use those 'slang' words Kagome used._

"_The bitch Kikyou had brought back that bastard Naraku from hell. The reason why is that Kikyou wanted Inuyasha to go to hell with her but he refused so now Kikyou is saying that if he refuses again she will kill him. Naraku is there because he is to get rid of you, and he are requesting that if he uses some person that Inuyasha hates against you then he will be able to kill you."_

"_Ohh, ok. So what is this about Inuyasha saying no to Kikyou?"_

"_Well this is what went down when you left after you beat up Kikyou"_

"_Ok, so after you show me do you think that you can stop with the slang stuff its scaring me"_

"_Whatever"_

_**Flashback**_

_For Inuyasha he finally told himself that is was not the real Kikyou he loved years ago but some monster because the Kikyou he knew would not want to kill a human. He also knew that Kagome would not kill a human either that is why she spared Kikyou but he knew that Kagome wanted to kill her, heck he would even kill Kikyou himself because of all the things she has done. _

"_Kikyou" _

"_Inuyasha"_

"_I will not go to hell with you, got it"_

"_Why, is it because you love my incarnation?"_

"_Maybe I do but from now on I am not going anywhere near hell with you even if I had to kill you myself"_

"_Inuyasha it pains me to hear you say that, is that how you felt about me years ago?"_

"_I'm glad that it pains you because it's true but back then when you were actually alive I loved you with my heart, heck I would even die for you but now you are not who you were back then, and you have to accept that someone else killed you and that you don't have to take another's life because of that. I'm sorry Kikyou but just leave me, Kagome and the others alone" and with that said Inuyasha left and went to go find Kagome. And of course Kikyou was beyond shock and angry. (Well the bitch deserved it)_

"_Kikyou, life's a bitch deal with it" said Shippo since he had heard Kagome say that to Miroku once and even though he wasn't aloud to say swears but Kagome wasn't around to hear him say that. Sango and Miroku had heard Shippo say that to Kikyou and stood there shocked but they soon busted out laughing, Sango was laughing so hard that she was holding her sides and the same with Miroku. _

"_Get away from me you demon" as Kikyou stood and was about to leave._

"_Yo Kikyou?" said Miroku, as he kind of clamed down a bit._

"_What" she said coldly._

"_Reality sucks doesn't it," replied Miroku as he and Sango started laughing again. Kikyou was so insulted that she left._

_**End of Flashback**_

"_Wow, I never knew Inuyasha said that"_

"_So that is why Kikyou is threatening Inuyasha"_

"_But how do you know this?"_

"_Oh, from one of my sources"_

"_Ok?"_

"_You don't believe me do you?"_

"_Nope"_

"_Fine, I'll show you what I mean"_

_**Another Flashback **_

_**Somewhere in the forest in a dark place**_

_Deep in a dark forest there is a women making a deal with someone, but this someone is not real but is a place, a place called hell._

"_I will make a deal with you"_

"_What kind of deal?"_

"_Well I was thinking that I could have Naraku back but the costs are, if I do not bring the young silvered hanyou to hell than I shall go to hell. And if Naraku does not kill reincarnated priestess then he shall stay in hell forever without being brought up again"_

"_Ok but what expiration date will you have?"_

"_Give me a week"_

"_Why?"_

"_So that I can prepare and plan this out"_

"_Fine"_

_And with that said Naraku was revived again and was told what he had to do, once Naraku and the women left they had started to plan to how to kill the girl and how to get the hanyou to go to hell_.

**End of Another Flashback**

"_Ok, so do you think I should inform Inuyasha when I wake up?"_

"_No, tell him once you have finished your journey to Totosai"_

"_Ok, but don't you think that I could tell him just a little bit"_

"_Fine, just tell him that Kikyou is planning something evil"_

"_Ok"_

**End of Kagome's POV**

* * *

So Kagome opened her eyes to only meet with some golden orbs, when she looked deep into those eyes she could almost make out the soul within the holder.

"Interesting enough?" said a mysterious voice.

"Huh?" she said, while she looked at the person and blinked to see who it was.

"I said are my eyes interesting enough for you"

"Oh, well ya they are...quite se...sex...sexy" (A/n: I just had to write that so get your head out of the gutter!) Kagome put her right arm behind her head and just sweat dropped.

"Ok?"

"Ok so were are we off to today?"

"Don't you remember we are going to go see Totosai?"

"Ohh yea, but before we start off I need to tell you something"

"Ok what is it?"

"Well Kikyou is planning a very devilish plot that has something to do with me and you so we need to watch our backs"

"Are you making this up?"

"No"

"Then tell me how you know"

"This might sound weird but the ancient priestess Midoriko told me in my dream"

"Ok?"

"Yea I told you that it would sound weird"

"I know I just thought you were kidding, that's all"

"Ok, so should we get on the move?"

"Yea"

So Inuyasha and Kagome set off on their journey once again, they ran because they had wasted a lot of time because of Kouga. So now they were at the base of Totosai's layer, they walked up the steep mountain and walked up towards the entrance of Totosai's house...I mean shack. Kagome told Totosai what she needed and why, he asked why she...a miko would need such a thing and Kagome just showed him her form to why she needed a sword and a longer bow. Totosai soon agreed and said that he would need some of her teeth. Totosai plucked the same ones that were in the same spot that he had plucked from Inuyasha when he had broken his sword. Totosai said that he would have the sword made in two days, so Kagome and Inuyasha could go back to Kaede's village since Totosai said that he would personally bring the sword to Kagome.

* * *

So finally this is my fifth chapter!!! I think I have made it long enough!

I would like to thank a few people!

This is a thanks to the signed reviewers who have reviewed my story:

**Blackwolfgirl **

**Sesshomaru-luver **

**Fiery Demon Fox** (Thank yo for reviewing me four times!!)

**Singergirl22** (Thank you for reviewing me twice!!)

**Whitetiger-isabella** (Thank you for reviewing me twice!!)

**Inuandkagomelover**

**Ultimatecoordinator**

**Madin-of-tv **(Thank you for reviewing me twice!!)

**Rynnie**

**LoveAngel69**

And this is a thanks to the anonymous reviewers who reviewed my story:

**DemonicChild**

**WTF**

**LayanaHamoura **

**Inuyashalover16**

And to the people who do not like my story then I would really appreciate it if you don't send me a flame! And if you have a problem of the plot of the story then by all means don't read it or review it because if you don't like the stories I write then why should you read it. I'm not being rude I'm just stating the obvious. Thank you for your time.

Angel-of-Darkness69

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy or Not?**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_**Recap **_

_So Inuyasha and Kagome set off on their journey once again, they ran because they had wasted a lot of time because of Kouga. So now they were at the base of Totosai's layer, they walked up the steep mountain and walked up towards the entrance of Totosai's house...I mean shack. Kagome told Totosai what she needed and why, he asked why she...a miko would need such a thing and Kagome just showed him her form to why she needed a sword and a longer bow. Totosai soon agreed and said that he would need some of her teeth. Totosai plucked the same ones that were in the same spot that he had plucked from Inuyasha when he had broken his sword. Totosai said that he would have the sword made in two days, so Kagome and Inuyasha could go back to Kaede's village since Totosai said that he would personally bring the sword to Kagome._

* * *

        Inuyasha and Kagome were walking and Kagome was thinking about what Midoriko said about Inuyasha saying no to Kikyou. _Why would he say that to the one he loves? I don't understand he keeps saying that I'm his shard detector and that I'm nothing so why would he reject Kikyou?_ Thought Kagome as she looked ahead to see a little clearing on a hill that faced the sunset since it was growing close to night.

_Kagome's been awfully quiet. I wonder what's on her mind?? She is probably thinking how she went demon on Kouga's ass. HAHAHA!!! He deserved it after he hurt my Kagome!! That damned wolf will pay for hurting my mate!! WAIT!! MY MATE!! WHAT AM I THINKIN!! She probably wouldn't want a filthy half-breed like me_ Inuyasha thought he chuckled at the thought of Kagome whooping Kouga's ass. But then his bangs covered his eyes, on the thought on how Kagome wouldn't want him.

    Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when she smelled depression in the air. She sniffed and it was emitting off of Inuyasha. _Why is he all depressed all of a sudden??_ He was chuckling just a moment ago Kagome thought

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes, Kagome?" he said softly

"Why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad"

"Come on Inuyasha, you can tell me. But if you don't feel like it, tell when you do, ok?"

"Good enough" so when Inuyasha and Kagome reached the hill, Kagome stopped and sat on the top of the hill looking at the sunset

"Oi, what did you stop for?" Inuyasha asked

"I just wanted to look at the sunset. Sango told me before we left that there would a beautiful sunset showing today" answered

"Oh"

"Yeah. Come sit with me Inuyasha" Kagome offered and patted a spot next to her

"Feh" and Inuyasha took a seat next to Kagome

"Kagome"

"Hmmm"

"How can you stand to be around me? A filthy half-breed that doesn't know its place in this world??" Inuyasha said with his bangs covering his eyes

"Inuyasha, it's because you are my friend. Nobody should be put down because they are different from others. I like because you're YOU Inuyasha. And nobody can change that. Yeah, you may call me a bitch, wench, or your shard-detector...but your also considerate, thoughtful, and caring" Kagome replied gently. Inuyasha winced.

"Ok, maybe not that thoughtful, but I still care for you Inuyasha"

"You mean that Kagome?" Inuyasha asked and looked into Kagome's eyes, and she looked back.

"From the bottom of my heart" Kagome whispered

"Thank you Kagome"

"For what?" she asked and cocked her head to the side to show her confusion

"For always being there, for me. And I thank you for that"

"Your welcome Inuyasha" she smiled. God how I love that smile of hers Inuyasha thought

"Inuyasha"

"Mmmmm"

"Race you back to the village"

"Your on" he said smirking as he saw Kagome run ahead of him. "Hey that's cheating!!!" he yelled as he saw Kagome slow down a bit and just shrugged her shoulders but still smiling real hard.

**

* * *

In Some Place**

        Kouga couldn't believe that he had nearly killed Kagome but the thing that got him confused was that how was she an angel all of the sudden._ I bet she won't even let me forgive myself for what I had done to her; she probably hates me just as she hates Naraku. _Kouga thought. Then out of no were Naraku appeared in front of him.

Kouga jumped back as if Naraku were to fight him. "What do you want?" furiously asked Kouga.

"Don't even bother to fight me wolf. I am only here to help you get your wench back," said Naraku through his usual bamboo pelt outfit.

"Kagome is not a wench!!" yelled Kouga.

"Do you want your love back or not?" said Naraku.

"I don't know if I can trust you"

"You do you hate the slivered haired hanyou for taking your woman?"

"Yes I do"

"Well if you join me I will help you get your woman back without hurting anyone" said Naraku as he lied through his teeth.

"I will join you," said Kouga as he stupidly fell for Naraku's trick. So Naraku placed a dark spell on Kouga in order for him to control the wolf's body and mind, then Kikyou came.

"I see that our plan is going quite well," said Kikyou.

"Yes it is going very well, soon we will get our revenge" said Naraku as he and Kikyou walked out of site with the mind controlled Kouga following behind them saying not a word. (A/n: Kouga is now being controlled just to let you guys know)

**

* * *

In The Village**

        So after a long run Inuyasha and Kagome finally made it to Kaede's village.

"Inuyasha" called out Kagome.

"Yeah" he answered.

"Well you know how I told you that Kikyou is planning and evil plot"

"Yeah"

"Well there was more to what I told you"

"Ok buts lets sit down"

"Ok" so they find a spot and sat down on top of a hill. "Well you see Kikyou is planning to kill me and try to take you to hell. She is saying that if you are not willing to go to hell with her she will kill you too but the thing is that she resurrected Naraku from hell" said Kagome as she turned her head away from Inuyasha since she didn't want to see his reaction.

"I see, so that means that Miroku has his wind tunnel back and that Naraku is out trying to kill us," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah" answered Kagome.

"So I guess that we must tell the group about Naraku and Kikyou along with you having your change" stated Inuyasha.

"Yeah"

"So are you ready?"

"Hopefully, you?"

"In a way...yes" said Inuyasha as he looked into Kagome's eyes as she looked into his. Inuyasha smiled a rare smile and got up from the ground and held his hand in front of Kagome to help her up. Kagome gladly accepted his hand and got up, she turned her head and smiled at him as she pushed him down the hill.

    Kagome watched as Inuyasha started to fall but she did not recognize his hand that grabbed onto her hand. Next thing Kagome knew was that she started tumbling down the hill with Inuyasha, when they hit bottom they laughed so hard that they did not realize the position they were in nor did they hear the sounds of footsteps coming towards them. (A/: ok so Kagome was in her angel like form, just so you know)

**

* * *

In Kaede's Hut**

        Miroku, Sango and Shippo waited for Inuyasha and Kagome's arrival, Shippo had caught onto Inuyasha's scent and another's person's scent that smelt like Kagome's but he wasn't so sure so her got up and walked out of the door. Miroku and Sango looked at Shippo weirdly and figured that they have best to follow him, Kirara hopped onto Sango's shoulder before she saw that her master would leave her.

    It was around seven thirty so there was some light left in the sky, Inuyasha and Kagome still were laughing so hard that they had tears in there eyes, Kagome was laughing so hard that she held her sides cause of the stinging sensation emitting from it. When her leaned forward she opened her eyes to see that she was on top of Inuyasha. Inuyasha opened his eyes when he noticed that Kagome stopped laughing, he saw that Kagome was staring at him so he just tilted his head to the side in confusion, Kagome motioned her eyes to his waist to let him know why she stopped laughing. Inuyasha followed her eyes and saw why she stopped laughing; Inuyasha finally noticed that Kagome was on top of him and he blushed a crimson red. Kagome blushed as well as she said a quick apology and tried to get of him, Inuyasha moved so that he would get up.

    When Inuyasha stood up, Kagome's foot got in his clothing that brought her down causing Inuyasha to go back down as well. Now Inuyasha was on top of Kagome, he looked down to Kagome's face and blushed since he saw that she was blushing. Kagome looked at Inuyasha's, lips they looked to comforting that she just had to taste them so she tilted her head up and softly grazed her lips against his. Inuyasha's eyes widened but as he felt Kagome's lips against his, Kagome then moved her head away because she didn't want to see the reaction. Inuyasha's hand meet Kagome's chin as he moved her head so that she could face him, he then brought his lips to hers and kissed her passionately, Kagome accepted the kiss. Kagome felt Inuyasha's tongue licking her bottom lip for entrance and entrance she allowed, Inuyasha's tongue explored the sweetness of her mouth he felt that Kagome was shy so he ended the kiss, Inuyasha felt that someone was watching them so he looked up and saw...

    Sango and Miroku followed Shippo and soon stopped to see the scene in front of them, it was Inuyasha kissing some girl and he was on top of her. They saw that Inuyasha and the mysterious girl stopped kissing; Inuyasha looked up and saw that the rest of the gang was watching them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" yelled Inuyasha, as Kagome looked up to see her friends staring at her and Inuyasha; her face went a crimson red.

"HOW COULD YOU INUYASHA!!!?? JUST GUESS HOW HEART BROKEN KAGOME WOULD BE IF SHE SAW YOU WITH ANOTHER WOMAN!!!!!" yelled Sango.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOU TALKING ABOUT? THIS IS KAGOME!!!"

"OHHH SO NOW YOU'RE COMPARING HER WITH OTHER GIRLS!!! HOW HOPELESS ARE YOU?"

"Calm down Sango we have not to heard Inuyasha's explanation" calmly said Miroku.

"Fine" Sango said.

"Well you see this IS Kagome believe it or not" said Inuyasha.

"Don't believe you" said Sango.

"Sango don't blame him its mine, I didn't tell you guys the truth" said Kagome.

"WHAT do you mean?" said Sango.

"Well it all started when..." then Kagome told the crew about her change and why they had went to go see Totosai. Shippo, Miroku, and Sango couldn't believe what she was saying but when Kagome showed them her forms they soon understood. Kagome even told them about Kikyou and Naraku's plot against her and Inuyasha.

"So Inuyasha how did it fell to kiss lady Kagome?" asked Miroku forgetting that Sango, Kagome were there.

"WHAT????" yelled Inuyasha as he hit Miroku on the head numerous of times while Kagome just sat there and blushed while Sango punched and kicked Miroku in the head and stomach. Heck even Shippo hit Miroku just for the fun of it.

"Come on Kagome just hit Miroku at least once for embarrassing you" said Inuyasha.

"Well...ok" said Kagome. So Kagome went to where Miroku was and decided where to hit him...right where the suns don't shine. She drew her leg back and swung, she hit him **HARD**, so hard that Miroku came back from unconsciousness and doubled in pain, he held his balls just wishing for the pain to stop. Sango high fived Kagome while they both laughed at Miroku, Inuyasha winced but started to laugh at the monk, Shippo was just crying his eyes out in laughter.

**

* * *

2 Days Later (A/n: ok so Kikyou and Naraku have four more days to finish there task)**

        Kagome was in Inuyasha's forest by the well, she wasn't on planning on going home today; she was just there to think. She got up and walked over to where Inuyasha was pinned for about 50 years, she looked up and saw that Inuyasha was up there on his usual branch fast asleep, she smiled and sat down at the base of the tree. Then out of nowhere there was a big boom that made Inuyasha jump out of the Goshinboku tree and stood in front of Kagome protectively. So he wasn't sleeping thought Kagome, as she saw Inuyasha sniff the air and sheath his sword.

"Who is it Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Its just Totosai" he replied. Kagome stood up and dusted off her clothes and walked next to Inuyasha.

"Mmkay" so Totosai appeared form the smoke with a sword in hand.

"Kagome" said Totosai.

"Yes Totosai" said Kagome.

"I have finished your sword and I must tell you I do not know what powers it possess so be careful, I would insist that you have Inuyasha teach you how to handle a sword"

"Ok...thank you very much for making it for me"

"Your welcome" said Totosai as he placed the sword in Kagome's hands. "I call it Omoi," he said as he disappeared.

**

* * *

With Sesshomaru**

        Sesshomaru was doing one of his usual walks with his servant Jaken and his companion Rin along his side, Sesshomaru stopped when he felt a great power emitting from somewhere above him. He saw Totosai fly across the sky with a sword in hand, what is that jiji doing now? Wondered Sesshomaru as he followed him. He was soon leading to where his half bother lives, Sesshomaru continued to follow Totosai and soon he meet where his bother and his mate where. He saw that Totosai handed a sword to Inuyasha's mate but he couldn't figure out why then he realized that there was a strange energy coming from that wench, it wasn't any regular energy because it felt as if demon energy was coming from her. Even her smell was a tad bit different, what the hell is going on here? He thought.

    So Sesshomaru stepped out of the trees and came forth towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and stood in front of Kagome. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and just kept walking towards Inuyasha, even if Sesshomaru had not did anything Inuyasha was guarding Kagome anyways since no one could trust Sesshomaru.

"What do you want?" furiously asked Inuyasha.

"I just want to know why your mate has that powerful sword," Sesshomaru said calmly. Kagome blushed because of the thought of her being Inuyasha's mate, Inuyasha was blushing as well; Sesshomaru felt slightly amused and smirked.

"We ain't gonna tell you anything ya fucking bastard" said Inuyasha, but when he did Kagome it him in the back of the head with her sword really hard, Inuyasha whined but Kagome gave him an evil glare so he shut up.

"Sorry about that Sesshomaru-sama Inuyasha has to learn how to control his temper," she said while glaring at Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was so amused he actually started laughing this defiantly scared the shit out of Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Mann I never...ever thought that my...brother would be...pussy whipped...by his mate" he sad while laughing in some parts of his speech, he was laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes.

"So Sesshomaru-sama why are you here again?" asked Kagome. Sesshomaru wiped away his tears and began to talk.

"Well I just came to know why you have such a powerful sword" he said.

"DON'T TELL HIM KAGOME!!!! HE'S GOING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE!!!! TRUST ME NOT HIM!!!!" yelled Inuyasha. Kagome was getting annoyed of Inuyasha's bickering so she positioned the sword in her hands as if she was holding a baseball bat. She walked over to Inuyasha said a quiet 'sit', when he plunged into the ground she took her sword and whacked him across the head numerous of times telling him to shut up until she finished talking with Sesshomaru, when she finished punishing him she walked back to where Sesshomaru was standing looking quite amused.

"Sorry about that anyways to answer your question it's because I need one for my new powers that I had developed" she said.

"I see, I realized that your scent smelt a bit different and just a simple question...what new power," said Sesshomaru. Kagome changed into her form to show Sesshomaru what she had meant. "Unbelievable!!! I thought all angels were dead? I am truly amazed!!" he said.

Kagome chose to stay in her form since going back into her human form just drains her energy. "Yeah I know"

"So now that you have gotten your answers you can leave now," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!!!!" said Kagome as she hit him on the head again.

"I meant will you please join us for dinner" seethed out Inuyasha.

"Sure" said Sesshomaru. So before dinner was served Inuyasha and Kagome went to go and practice, Sesshomaru tagged along since he was bored. So in the practice Inuyasha showed Kagome the movements and handling of sword combat. (A/n: ok I know that in previous chapters Kagome had learned sword combat. But she did not learn them properly so that is why Inuyasha is teaching her). Sesshomaru and Inuyasha agreed to that Inuyasha could teach Kagome all the basics and Sesshomaru would teach Kagome the harder ones of handling a sword and your movements.

    Inuyasha was teaching Kagome some things and he kept laughing at her because of her always falling, Kagome got so mad that she...

"Shut up Inuyasha!!! You fall most of the time too!!!" she screamed while balling her fists at her sides with her sword in hand.

"Maybe but I didn't fall as much as you have!!" he said while cracking up again. Kagome was so pissed that she swung her sword at Inuyasha but he kept dodging, she was so frustrated that she swung the sword at Inuyasha but he was real far away so she couldn't get him but when she swung a red blast came out of it. Inuyasha had dodged in just a knick of time...he would have became a pile of dust if it had hit him. (A/n: it just like when Inuyasha uses his wind scar but only Kagome's is red and has electric bolts coming from it). Sesshomaru was so shocked that his eyes were as wide as saucers; Inuyasha was just plan freaked out that he hid behind Sesshomaru. Kagome hadn't realized what she had done until se had opened her eyes and saw four large deep cuts in the ground and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looking freaked out.

"Did...I do that?" she asked.

The brothers slowly nodded their heads the Jaken started yelling at her. "Are you fucking mad?!!! You could have killed Sesshomaru-sama!!!!"

"I...I" was all she said, her bangs covered her eyes as she sat down and turned her back at Jaken and the brothers.

"WE should kill you for being such a baka!!!" yelled Jaken.

Kagome didn't respond and soon she started to cry because of Jaken's hurtful words. She got up and ran while Jaken was at her heels using his staff hitting her in numerous places.

"Jaken you fool!! Look at what you have done!!!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Oh shut up, you shitty half-breed!! It because of you, that stupid slut almost killed Sesshomaru-sama!!! And yet you defend that stupid ningen!!! Inutashio shouldn't have married that filthy human. I told him not to, but he went and got that bitch pregnant!!! And now look what happened!!" Jaken shouted and pointed at Inuyasha, to indicate whom he was referring to. Inuyasha ran the same direction Kagome went since he felt so terrible that he started crying.

Inutashio came out and with his two wives and heard what Jaken had said. Izayoi was on the edge of crying and Sesshomaru's mother, Fluffy, was holding Izayoi to comfort her.

"Jaken" Inutashio whispered, "What have you done?" he continued.

"I knew I should have put more poison in Izayoi's orange juice, then that stupid abomination would have died along with the wench!!" Jaken defied back and not noticing Lord Inutashio's words.

"But nooooo!! Yes, she may have drank it and became sick for a couple of days, but if it weren't for Inutashio giving his damned blood to her, she would have died and along with the brainless half-breed" Jaken continued.

"Jaken. Stop" Sesshomaru ordered.

"Why Sesshomaru-sama?? I'm just speaking the truth. It's not like your witty father and two bitches are going to hear me!! Their dead!! I made sure of that" Jaken replied coldly, no wonder I have became cold and hated Inuyasha. It was because Jaken influenced me. Believing his words that I thought were true. All these years I could have loved those for whom I cared for. Especially Inuyasha thought Sesshomaru.

"Who ever said I died?" Inutashio said as he and his 'bitches' came out of the darkness

"Inutashio. It is nice to see you again. What a pity" Jaken whispered the last part, but Inutashio and Sesshomaru heard just well. Jaken made me believe that my family was dead. How could he do such thing? Doesn't he have a heart? Sesshomaru thought.

"So it was you, Jaken. You were the one that gave Inuyasha a defect. Every time he turns demon, it eats his human soul slowly, and it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't poisoned my mate" Inutashio said coldly.

"So what if I did...I wanted him to die anyway...that abomination would have brought disgrace to your family name...heck, I even paid Naraku and that Kikyou wench to kill him...they didn't even do their job" Jaken laughed evilly.

"Jaken. It doesn't matter what race of a child you have. As long as you raised them right and love them" Fluffy, Sesshomaru's mother replied sadly (A/N: yeah, I thought of the name myself for Sesshomaru's mother to be called Fluffy).

"Bitch, do you think I care!! I was the one that tortured Onigumo so that he could no longer walk or even move. Then Kikyou picked him up and put him in that cave. Then I told Kikyou to lure Inuyasha into loving her, and then break his heart. I went to Onigumo and Kikyou was there and she and I helped that thief turn into Naraku. Kukuku. Then our plan was set. But that wench defied me and pinned Inuyasha to Goshinboku instead of purifying him. Then that REINCARNATION OF HERS RELEASED THAT DOG!! IF SHE HADN'T, SESSHOMARU WOULD HAVE STILL HAVE BEEN UNSTOPPABLE!!!" he yelled.

**

* * *

With Inuyasha And Kagome.**

Inuyasha ran and ran. The only way he stopped was he tripped...tumbled...and landed flat on his face. Inuyasha didn't bother getting up. What is the point? Inuyasha thought. What is that? Is that...crying I hear?? It's Kagome's tears. Inuyasha got up slowly and turned around...and right behind a bush was Kagome crying and her hands covering her face. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and bent down to her level.

"Kagome?"

"Inu...Inuyas...Inuyasha?"

"Are you all right?"

"I'm...I'm...sorry"

"For what?"

"For...for...almost killing you...Jaken is right"

"No. Jaken is not right," said Inuyasha as he froze looking at the direction that he came from.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" asked Kagome as she stopped crying.

"There is an energy that feels like Sesshomaru but also feels like me as well," said Inuyasha.

"Should we go check it out?"

"Yeah" so Inuyasha and Kagome go back to where they come from and see t hat shocks them both but they stay behind the bushes so that they won't get caught. They heard Jaken insult Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's mother as long with Inutashio for mating with them.

_"I knew I should have put more poison in Izayoi's orange juice, then that stupid abomination would have died along with the wench!!" Jaken defied. "But nooooo!! Yes, she may have drank it and became sick for a couple of days, but if it weren't for Inutashio giving his damned blood to her, she would have died and along with the brainless half-breed" Jaken continued._

_"Jaken. Stop" Sesshomaru ordered._

_"Why Sesshomaru-sama?? I'm just speaking the truth. It's not like your witty father and two bitches are going to hear me!! Their dead!! I made sure of that" Jaken replied coldly, 'no wonder I have became cold and hated Inuyasha. It was because Jaken influenced me. Believing his words that I thought were true. All these years I could have loved those for whom I cared for. Especially Inuyasha' thought Sesshomaru._

_"Who ever said I died?" Inutashio said as he and his 'bitches' came out of the darkness_

_"Inutashio. It is nice to see you again. What a pity" Jaken whispered the last part, but Inutashio and Sesshomaru heard just well. 'Jaken made me believe that my family was dead. How could he do such thing? Doesn't he have a heart?' Sesshomaru thought._

_"So it was you, Jaken. You were the one that gave Inuyasha a defect. Every time he turns demon, it eats his human soul slowly, and it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't poisoned my mate" Inutashio said coldly._

_"So what if I did...I wanted him to die anyway...that abomination would have brought disgrace to your family name...heck, I even paid Naraku and that Kikyou wench to kill him...they didn't even do their job" Jaken laughed evilly._

_"Jaken. It doesn't matter what race of a child you have. As long as you raised them right and love them" Fluffy, Sesshomaru's mother replied sadly._

_"Bitch, do you think I care!! I was the one that tortured Onigumo so that he could no longer walk or even move. Then Kikyou picked him up and put him in that cave. Then I told Kikyou to lure Inuyasha into loving her, and then break his heart and in return I would rid her of the jewel and give riches beyond her wildest dreams! So I went to Onigumo and Kikyou was there and she and I helped that thief turn into Naraku. Kukuku. Then our plan was set. But that wench defied me and pinned Inuyasha to Goshinboku instead of purifying him. Then that REINCARNATION OF HERS RELEASED THAT DOG!! IF SHE HADN'T, SESSHOMARU WOULD HAVE STILL HAVE BEEN UNSTOPPABLE!!!" he yelled._

Inuyasha's bangs covered his eyes while Kagome covered her mouth with her hands with salty tears running down her face. Inuyasha had hot tears running down his face, Kagome felt so badly for him that she gave him a hug and gently ran her fingers through his hair softly singing to him. Inutashio heard a female voice softly singing to another person. Inutashio walked to where he heard the voice and moved aside the bushes, he looked at his soon in a woman's arms crying, Inutashio then knew that his soon had heard everything that Jaken had said.

"Inuyasha" Inutashio said, as his son looked up at him with red puffy eyes, the woman that was holding him looked up at him and looked down at Inuyasha, Inutashio could tell that she had realized that there was a familiar feature between him and Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked past his father and saw his mother, she was crying as well, she looked at Inuyasha and then to the girl that was next to him and softly smiled at him and the girl.

"Inuyasha!!" she said as she held out her hands to him, Inuyasha moved away from Kagome's arms and ran to his mother hugging her. Kagome looked at the happy scene ahead of her and smiled I'm so glad that he knows that his mother is alive thought Kagome.

"Now to kill you!!!" evilly said Jaken as he rose his staff, it had suddenly turned into a sword. Jaken raised it above his head about to hit Kagome but then...

* * *

I really hope that this chapter is long enough!!!! I am really sorry if I haven't updated its just that I just started school and I have just been busy so I tried my best to make this chapter long enough.

I would like to thank all my reviewers, new people and the same people as before!!!! Thanks so much I love you all no in that way!!! lol well I'll try my best to update my other stories!!!! See ya next time!!!

Angel-of-Darkness69

**Vocabulary**

Jiji- old man/old fart/old geezer

Omoi-thought/ mind/ heart/ feelings/ emotion/ sentiment/ love/ affection/ desire/ wish/ hope/ expectation/ imagination/ experience

Sesshomaru-sama: sama as in lord or master, so Jaken is calling him lord Sesshomaru

Ningen- human

Goshinboku- God Tree

Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Happy or Not 

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **REASON WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME IS BECAUSE MY PARENTS KICKED ME OFF THE COMPUTER THEN WHEN I WAS ALLOWED TO GO BACK ON THEN THEY TOOK AWAY MY COMPUTER!!!! THEN I HAD EITHER BROKEN, FRACTURED, OR SPRAINED MY FINGER (Doctors don't know which one 'cause they can't tell from the x-ray)!!! SO I AM TRYING MY BEST TO TYPE VERY FAST FOR A VERY LONG CHAPTER OK!!! AND I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!

* * *

_**Recap **_

_"Inuyasha" Inutashio said, as his son looked up at him with red puffy eyes, the woman that was holding him looked up at him and looked down at Inuyasha, Inutashio could tell that she had realized that there was a familiar feature between him and Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked past his father and saw his mother, she was crying as well, she looked at Inuyasha and then to the girl that was next to him and softly smiled at him and the girl._

_"Inuyasha!!" she said as she held out her hands to him, Inuyasha moved away from Kagome's arms and ran to his mother hugging her. Kagome looked at the happy scene ahead of her and smiled I'm so glad that he knows that his mother is alive thought Kagome._

_"Now to kill you!!!" evilly said Jaken as he rose his staff, it had suddenly turned into a sword. Jaken raised it above his head about to hit Kagome but then..._

* * *

        Sesshomaru saw that Jaken was about to strike at his brother's future mate so he quickly drawled his Toukijin and rushed at Jaken. Jaken's back was facing Sesshomaru so Jaken could not see the attack coming at him...or at least what Sesshomaru thought. Jaken had practically memorized Sesshomaru's attacks when he was fighting so he knew which place to hit and when, so as Sesshomaru came charging at him, Jaken turned around and dodged the attack from Sesshomaru. Everyone was surprised that Jaken had fought off Sesshomaru's attack.

"You may think that I am just stupid toad that does not know how to fight Sesshomaru-sama? Well to let you in a little secret I have analyzed your moves so I know what your going to do and when your going to do it, kuku kuku" evilly said Jaken.

Sesshomaru glared at Jaken and was about to strike again when his father, Inutashio came in. "Sesshomaru back off this is my battle" he said as he shot Jaken a glare.

"Yes father," said Sesshy.

"Ahh Inutashio I believe that it is just you and me, ne," said Jaken.

"This is a battle to the death, the rules are that there is no turning back" declared Inutashio.

"Your on"

And so the battle was set, though Jaken had not looked like a formidable opponent, he was a really great fighter since he had learned off moves off of several of demons.

* * *

**With Sango and Miroku **

"Why do you think they are taking so long? It is almost dark," said a worried Sango.

"Yes I know, but the weird thing is that I feel this very dark ominous aura surrounding near the Inuyasha Forest" said Miroku as he stood up and walked outside to see that his hypothesis was right. Even though Sango was not able to detect auras but this aura she could see, it looked like a very black and gray cloudy mist.

"You think we should go?" asked Sango.

"Yes, Inuyasha and Kagome could be in danger," said Miroku as he grabbed his staff while Sango grabbed her hiraikotsu with Kirara following them. Shippo was curious on what was going on so he tagged along as well.

As they just got into Inuyasha Forest they hit into a spiritual border, Miroku tried to break it but he was not able to even though he was a highly trained monk. Then Shippo started to act all funny, he was hissing and glaring at the border.

"What is wrong Shippo?" asked Miroku.

"That border" replied Shippo.

"What do you mean that border?" asked Miroku as Sango just stayed quiet while her pet was hissing the same way Shippo was doing later on.

"A fight, a fight to the death, Jaken and the great most feared by all demons, Inutashio," said Shippo.

"Wait a minute so you are saying that Jaken is fighting Inuyasha's father, Lord Inutashio to the death. But I don't understand, Jaken is Sesshomaru's most faithful sidekick"

"That's what you think but actually Jaken is like the descendant of Hell, what I mean by that Jaken is so corrupted that he is so evil that he was the one that helped Kikyou create Onigumo into Naraku in order to kill Inuyasha 500 or somewhat years ago"

"How do you know all this?"

"Only demons, half demons and some what person who has a trait of demon in them are able to read a spiritual border like this. This border was created to keep out things in order to not interrupt the battle to the death, when a battle to the death is set a border just happens to magically appear 'cause it takes some of the ki from both contesters, and because it does this it has all the border has information to why the person is in the battle"

"So what your saying is that we are not able to help this time and that this is not our battle to fight"

"Exactly"

So they made a little silent pray to hope that everyone will be all right except for Jaken.

* * *

**With Inutashio, Jaken, and everyone else**

        So then Inutashio and Jaken both draw their swords and both charge at each other, everyone was watching carefully to see who would have the upper hand. Inutashio raised his sword and at his opponent Jaken, as Jaken saw this he got into a defensive mode to block the attack. When Inutashio delivered the blow Jaken took the chance to use his plan, so Inutashio hit Jaken but Jaken moved out the way as he took out another sword and stabbed it through Inutashio's stomach. But since the great lord saw this coming he took his sword and sliced off Jaken's right arm before falling to the ground in pain.

        Inutashio collapsed to the ground and held his stomach trying to stop the bleeding; he looked up and saw Jaken smirking at him. Inutashio was about to get up but his wives came and told him to clam down or else the bleeding would become worse. Sesshomaru was thinking that he could continue the battle but as Jaken said 'I have studied your moves throughout your battles' so there was no chance that Sesshomaru could win against Jaken. Inuyasha was thinking that because Jaken had an advantage against his older half brother Sesshomaru that stupid toad could win, but Jaken had not studied Inuyasha's moves so that gave Inuyasha an advantage. But Inuyasha knew that not even he could kill Jaken because his main attacks were his sankon tesusou, hijin ketsusou, kaze no kizu, bakuryuuha, but the thing is if he can last long enough to destroy Jaken.

"Kukuku if you Inutashio will not battle me then who will?" devilishly said Jaken as he looked around the battlefield looking for a new opponent. His eyes landed on the Inutashio's youngest son, Inuyasha. So Jaken walked up to Inuyasha raising his sword up at the hanyou. "YOU will CHALLENGE me in a duel to the death you-"

"No!!!!!" said Kagome as she stood in front of Inuyasha.

"Get out of my way wench!!!!! The only way I will be able to kill this hybrid by killing him myself!!! Now step aside!!!" angrily said Jaken.

"No I will not let you kill him or hurt him at all!!!!" said Kagome.

"And what is he to you? Why do you want to save his petty soul hmm? Why are you protecting him?" retorted Jaken.

"Because he should not be killed for just being different!!!!" yelled Kagome.

"That is not what I am asking wench!!!! I am asking why do YOU want to keep him!!"

"Cause I...I...I lo...cause I love him, ok!!!"

"How can you love a mistake like him? He is trash to this world!!!"

"I love him because he is my life, my heart and I don't want to see him suffer like this. If you are going to take his life take mine instead" sadly said Kagome as she started to tear up.

"KAGOME NO!!!! I WILL NOT LET YOU SACRIFICE YOUR LIFE JUST TO SAVE MINE!! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!!!"

"INUYASHA JUST SHUT UP" yelled Kagome, so then Inuyasha shuts his mouth "I can't stand to see you like this anymore, you shouldn't be killed because your different, I love you to much to see you die" whispered Kagome with tears running down her eyes. "SO THEREFORE I CHALLENGE YOU Jaken TO A BATTLE TO THE DEATH"

"So that is how it's going to be, fine I accept your challenge young miko"

**

* * *

With Sango, Miroku, and Shippo**

        Shippo gasped as he learned of the new information that the barrier just finally gave. Miroku looked at the young fox and stared at him weirdly, Sango sensing the tension in the air, she looked at Miroku then at Shippo.

"What is it Shippo? Has something gone wrong?" asked Miroku.

"Kagome she offered to battle Jaken in order to save everyone especially her love Inuyasha" said Shippo. Sango gasped and started to tear up, just knowing that her best friend who acted like a sister to her was going to battle Jaken. Miroku then started a prayer hoping that Kagome would at least make it out alive.

For sure nothing was going what every one was hoping. Even Inuyasha was going threw enough pain, knowing that Kagome loved him and that she was going to battle her life just to make sure his was ok.

* * *

Ok I am truly sorry for the outburst at the beginning of the chapter!! It's just that I have been frustrated cause I haven't updated in a long time and I know that you all would like faster updates.

        Just the past few months I had my computer taken away two times and then my finger is either broken, sprained, or fractured. I do not know with one it is cause the doctors can't tell by the x-ray if my finger is broken, fractured, or just sprained. So they have to get specialists to look at the x-rays, but for now my hand is in pain and there is a brace on my finger to help my finger heal. Yeah I know you all are like yea so what she just hurt her finger but actually it hurts like hell, cause not matter what I do it hurts just by moving it so yea.

    My updates are probably are going to be slower since my hand is causing me pain and because I need to think of ideas for m stories. And you may all know that I have updated my later chapters, so yea. And I am so sorry if this chapter is really short but when you have a part of you that is causing you pain you tend to not make it worse.

**Vocabulary**

Hybrid- is and English term for half-breed/half

Sankon tesusou- iron reaver soul stealer

Hijin ketsusou- blades of blood

Kaze no kizu- wind scar/cutting wind

Bakuryuuha- back lash wave

Sama- suffix used

Ki- power/energy

Hiraikotsu- giant boomerang

Angel-of-Darkness69

Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I have changed my pen name to **Akuma-chan-69** need to tell you guys this information so that if you are trying to search for my stories, or me you need to have the correct information! **Please do not skip** this information because I want you guys up to date, and another to know what information I will be putting up **please check up** on my page! I have all listing and other stuff on there! Thanks for taking your time to read this!


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy or Not?**

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer:** As you all know I have changed my name to Akuma-chan-69, so it is not Angel-of-Darkness69 anymore. And sorry for not updating in a while, I have midterms coming up in a couple of days, so yea. Oh yea… me no own you no sue.

**_

* * *

Recap_**

"_Kagome she offered to battle Jaken in order to save everyone especially her love Inuyasha" said Shippo. Sango gasped and started to tear up, just knowing that her best friend who acted like a sister to her was going to battle Jaken. Miroku then started a prayer hoping that Kagome would at least make it out alive. _

_For sure nothing was going what every one was hoping. Even Inuyasha was going threw enough pain, knowing that Kagome loved him and that she was going to battle her life just to make sure his was ok._

* * *

As Kagome and Jaken battled against each other, everyone else stood and watched as the battle continued. So far it looked as if Jaken had the upper hand at times but then Kagome would surprise him, and so then she would have the upper hand. It kept continuing like that for hours on end. Kagome had been badly injured because her healing system was not acting as fast as Jaken was. Soon afterwards Jaken was standing above Kagome about to give the final blow to end her life. 

"HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE ON THE EDGE OF DEATH?" hauntingly said Jaken.

"I won't be going so easily you FUCKING BASTARD!" said Kagome, before Jaken could even register what was happening; Kagome had shoved a sword up into his chest. She had struck precisely where his heart was, so as Jaken was slipping away form life he…

"I won't die and go tot hell so easily wench!" he said. The sword that Jaken had been holding had made it way to Kagome's gut, as the sword pierced her stomach she started to breath in deeply to try to take in as much oxygen as she could because to her it felt as if someone was choking her.

Jaken had fell to the ground symbolizing that he was dead, everyone wanted to cheer that he was gone but when they saw Kagome on he ground with the sword lodged in her they gasped. Inuyasha ran to Kagome and knelt beside her and raised her head so that he would be able to look at her. Her features etched with pain and grief that not even Inuyasha couldn't stand to hold back his tears.

"Ka…Ka…Kagome?" he stuttered, Kagome turned and faced Inuyasha and smiled.

"Hmmm" she said as she coughed violently. Inuyasha had grasped the sword and mumbled a 'sorry', as he pulled the weapon out he could feel Kagome tense form the immense pain. Kagome was breathing harshly to try to let herself forget about the pain.

"If it wasn't for me…you wouldn't be in this mess, THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" he said as he shook her.

"Inuyasha stop shaking her or else you will kill her!" said Sesshomaru in his emotionless face.

"SHUT UP! YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND HOW I AM FEELING!" shouted Inuyasha.

"OH CRY ME A RIVER! Kagome WOULD MAKE A GOOD MATE AND ALL YOU DO IS SIT THERE AND MOPE? HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT OF TRYING TO HEAL HER, YOU BAKA?" yelled Sesshomaru and through all the shouting his emotionless mask came down, Inuyasha was speechless. "She has been kind to me and…I…I need to return the favor. I will use the Tenseiga to revive her to full strength" he said as he walked to her. Sesshomaru drawled his sword and raised it above Kagome, he then slashed it down towards but only I did not cut her but it healed her. You could see that she was back to full strength and was looking just fine.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, it really needed that" happily said Kagome as she gave him a hug, he happily returned it back.

"Your very welcome" he said while smiling, obviously Inuyasha was jealous that Sesshomaru go to hold Kagome like that when he could not. So he glared at his older half brother and then Sesshomaru go the hint to back away. "Yea…so I will be taking my leave…I have things that I need to do to the western lands and et cetera" and so then Sesshomaru left.

**

* * *

With Sango, Shippo, and Miroku**

Sango and Miroku looked at Shippo weirdly since he was doing some kind of dance as if he won something.

"What are you so excited about" asked Miroku.

"KAGOME WON! SHE WON!" he shouted.

"Really! Lets go and congratulate her!" said Sango. "Is the barrier down?"

"Yea, so we can go inside now!" said Shippo.

**

* * *

With Inuyasha and Kagome**

Once Sesshomaru had left the elders had left as well since Inutashio wanted to see what Sesshomaru had done to his quote 'precious lands'. So that left our two lovers alone in complete silence.

"I bet you liked it" coldly said Inuyasha.

"What?" said Kagome.

"I bet you liked touching Sesshomaru" once again said Inuyasha.

"Excuse me? I did not like it as intimate but it was a hug as a friend. Why are you questioning me now? I always hug Sango and you don't complain."

"The look on your face has a glow and it is a glow of love and compassion"

"The love and compassion is for someone else. It is not for Sesshomaru or for whoever, it is for a person who has bee there with me from the beginning"

"So then it is Miroku, isn't it…hmmm?"

"No…it…is…the…and…only…" and with each pause Kagome made a step towards Inuyasha. Our beloved inu had noticed that she was advancing and staring directly at him. And when she reached him, she was in position to kiss him but all she did was whisper in his ear.

"Inuyasha, your the only person I love and feel for, no one else." She said as she gave him a shy kiss on the lips. When she pulled apart Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the waste and pulled her into a more heated passionate kiss. But then again Kagome pulled away to only tell Inuyasha that a couple of people were spying on them.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Inutashio, Izayoi, and fluffy were hiding behind bushes watching the two lovers getting it on in a total make out session but Sango was covering Shippo's eyes since he was to young to see these kind of things. All they could were saying were things like 'get out of my way I can't see', 'ouch you stepped on my toe', 'HENTAI', and so on.

"Ok, so are we going to go through with this?" asked Inuyasha.

"You bet, I just want to see their reaction," said Kagome.

"This is going to be hilarious!" said Inuyasha.

"I know"

Then what happened everyone, Kagome had shoved a dagger into Inuyasha. "Bastard I should have never trusted you!" said Inuyasha as he fell to the ground…dead. Everyone gasped when they saw Inuyasha lying there dead to the world with blood pooling around him. Then Kagome turned to where everyone was hiding behind the bushes and smirked, and then she disappeared. They all looked frantically trying to see were she went, so as Kagome appeared behind them she quietly came up behind each of them and hit them in the back of the head.

"Ouch what was that for?" they all said.

"That is for spying on me and Inuyasha you peeping toms," she angrily said.

"Well you didn't have to kill him!" they said.

"Who said I did" Kagome said, as they all looked at each other in confusion. Then they saw Inuyasha get up and start laughing.

"Man did you see the look on there faces Kagome? It was truly hilarious" Inuyasha said. The Sesshomaru came up and punched Inuyasha in the gut.

"DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME! I WAS WORRIED FOR YOU!" he shouted.

"But it was so funny Sesshy" whimpered Inuyasha.

"I thought I told you not to call me that in public! Do you now how embarrassing it is?" quietly said Sesshomaru.

"Well you always called me Inu and I never complained, so why can't I call you Sesshy?"

"Just because"

"Ok…Sesshy"

And so Sesshomaru gave up while everyone laughed at the two brothers.

**

* * *

Vocabulary**

Baka- idiot/fool/stupid

Hentai- pervert

Sorry if the chapter was short but I might make it longer next time! Well I would like to thank all of my reviewers for reviewing my story! I don't know what I would do without you guys, well I might not have written any stories!

And to just to state, I have **changed my pen name to: Akuma-chan-69**. And if you guys want to read really funny stories then you can check out my best friend/editor stories. Her name is **Chachi-chan** so you guys can check that out if you want!


	10. Chapter 10 Final Chapter

**Happy or Not?**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

_**Recap**_

"_Man did you see the look on their faces Kagome? It was truly hilarious" Inuyasha said. Then Sesshomaru came up and punched Inuyasha in the gut._

"_DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME! I WAS WORRIED FOR YOU!" he shouted._

"_But it was so funny Sesshy" whimpered Inuyasha._

"_I thought I told you not to call me that in public! Do you know how embarrassing it is?" quietly said Sesshomaru._

"_Well you always call me Inu and I never complained, so why can't I call you Sesshy?"_

"_Just because"_

"_Ok…Sesshy"_

_And so Sesshomaru gave up while everyone laughed at the two brothers._

* * *

**With Kikyou and Naraku**

Since Jaken had died there was no reason to fight the hanyou or the wench, Kagome. Naraku figured that he had no reason to live seeing that Jaken had created him and forced him to turn into a heartless fiend, Kikyou however realized that Inuyasha cared about Kagome much more than her, so she decided that she would finally rest in peace.

"So you are finally going to rest?" asked Naraku.

"Yes, Inuyasha seems to be more happier with her then he ever did with me," answered Kikyou.

"I see"

"What about yourself? Are you going back to hell?"

"I figure as much since I have learned of the truth of why my being was created. I shall spend my times in hell for the sins that I have done, thought I will not enjoy as much I know that I will finally be with you"

"Right, lets go together," said Kikyou as she took Naraku's hands in to hers. Then a bright red and blue light surrounded them, you could see that they were slowly sinking into the ground entering the deepest pits of hell. Before their existence was gone they had a smile on their face with their eyes closed, they both were going to spend an eternity in hell together at last.  
When Naraku entered hell, his curse that was cast upon Kouga, the leader of the wolf tribe dispelled. Kouga blinked his eyes and wondered what the hell happened to him; all he could remember is when he had hit Kagome and how he ran away. Kouga shrugged and ran back to his wolf den.

* * *

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

Inuyasha introduced Kagome to his parents and talked about old times and such. Inutashio and his wives approved of Inuyasha's mate but questioned Sesshomaru why he did not have one, Sesshomaru however said nothing and blushed at the question and mumbled something about him not needing a mate.  
All together they all had a very good time with each other, soon enough Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede came to join. After some explanation and comments everyone soon got along and talked, with some embarrassing moments here and there everything was just cheesy.

"So Inuyasha, have you thought about the ceremony for becoming permanent mates?" asked Inutashio.

"Umm…no" answered Inuyasha.

"Well you better start having some thoughts about it or else it is going to he very tiresome when the time comes" said Inutashio.

"How about they do it today? It is such a beautiful day and I wouldn't want to waste it," suggested Izayoi.

"I do not know its…" said Inutashio.

"I SAID THAT THEY SHOULD DO IT TODAY!" angrily screamed Izayoi.

"Okay" whimpered Inutashio, he hated to feel his wife's wrath of anger.

"But dad, is it not Kagome and I des…"said Inuyasha.

"When I say that you will do it, then you will do it...besides I don't want your mom to beat me to the ground" said Inutashio as he whispered the last part.

"Ok" said Inuyasha. "Is this okay with you Kagome?" he asked.

"Sure!" she said happily. Inuyasha nodded in approval.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for? You have to invite people, set the stage, get beautiful dresses and…" said Izayoi as she rambled on what was needed. Everyone sweat dropped and looked at her as if she had grew a third head.

"At this rate we might as well have a wedding" sarcastically said Inuyasha.

"That is such a good idea Inuyasha! Now we'll need…" and so Izayoi rambled on, everyone glared at Inuyasha, he just shrugged and looked away.

* * *

**The Ceremony/Wedding**

After some harsh work and planning, everything was now set in place. The altar was set at the Goshinboku Tree and there was a red carpet that lead from the back and ended at the altar. Everything looked beautiful because the tree had cherry blossoms bloom; there were no chairs (A/n: it is the feudal era) so instead there were cloths on where the guests would sit on.  
The people who were invited were the all of the dog-clans, since they were to witness the new beginning of the Inutashio clan for where his son, Inuyasha, would finally be mated. Kouga and his wolf tribe (including Ayame), Kagome forgave him soon afterwards but Inuyasha was furious that Kouga was coming but what he did was that he put the wolf-tribe at the back of the crowd. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Myoga, Totosai, and Midoriko's spirit, all of them attended the ceremony sitting in the front with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's parents.

Inuyasha's clothing was similar to Sesshomaru's but it was way different, it was white but it had black trimming, dark crimson on the inside and on the back of the hoari it had a giant white dog with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru next to it, representing Inutashio and his sons. The hakama were white with black trimming with a dark crimson on the inside.  
Kagome was wearing the traditional white kimono, it had four layers and on the outside the pattern were just simple pink flowers that were coming off of vines. Her hair was done up in a bun but her bags stayed out slightly framing her face, she had make up on but it was only very little for Kagome was a natural beauty. She wore sparkling golden earrings curtsy from Inuyasha's mother.

Once everything started and everyone was seated the guests were quietly waiting for the lucky girl to come in. Kagome then came into view and took leisurely steps towards the front, where Inuyasha was waiting patiently for her to come near. Kagome's smile grew bigger when she saw Inuyasha, he just looked handsome standing there smirking at her, Kagome blushed and looked down to make sure that she would not fall down while she was trying to walk to lady like. Inuyasha's smirk grew when he saw Kagome look down so that she could avoid his eyes, in his eyes Kagome looked very stunning he thought she looked better without make up on but he wouldn't protest, Kagome looked beautiful any day with or without make up on.  
When Kagome reached to where Inuyasha was, she took his hand into hers, looked up and smiled brightly. Inuyasha blushed and tightened his grip on her hand, smile widely at her showing his fangs when Kagome saw him smile it looked like the sun was shining off his teeth almost looking as he had put diamonds in his mouth, Kagome nearly laughed at the idea. The two walked up to a table and knelt by it; on the table there were two extraordinary rings, the rings were composed of gold and there were two rare gems on them (A/n: I do not know anything about rare gems so bear with me and just say that these were rare) one of them was a deep crimson and the other a ocean blue.

When Inuyasha and Kagome knelt down, Kaede appeared in front of them and smiled but it did not look like she was smiling since her skin was all baggy. The couple's smile dimmed by just a little bit, when they looked at each other they nearly started laughing since both of them knew why the moment didn't seem so appealing.

"Now Inuyasha take Kagome's arm and drink thy blood," said Kaede.

And Inuyasha did so; he gently took Kagome's arm and brushed his moist lips over it, Kagome shivered in delight when his lips touched her skin. Inuyasha smirked evilly and began to tease her skin, his lips touched her skin once again but only he began to lightly send butterfly kisses down her arm, Kagome blushed and shuddered. When Inuyasha decided that he has wasted enough time teasing Kagome, he took his hand and massaged Kagome's arm knowing that it would hurt, Inuyasha then brought Kagome's arm to his lips, opened his mouth showing his fangs and pierced Kagome's skin with his sharp teeth. Kagome calmed her self down enough that when Inuyasha penetrated her skin it did not hurt as much it had felt as if she were getting a vaccine shot. Inuyasha drank her blood and released his teeth from her blood vessel in her arm; his tongue licked the blood that was his teeth until Inuyasha felt that the sweet taste was gone from his mouth. He looked at Kagome's arm and saw that it was still bleeding and frowned; he then licked the blood off and licked the wound he inflicted on Kagome until the saliva healed her arm. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled a comforting smile; Kagome returned it with one of her bright smiles.

"Now Kagome take Inuyasha's arm and drink thy blood," said Kaede.

Kagome took Inuyasha's arm and looked at it she wondered how the hell she was going to get through the skin to get to the blood. She frowned and looked at Inuyasha as if she were asking how she was going to do it.

"_Inuyasha…I don't know how…to you know_" Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ear, she then bowed her head down and blushed furiously because she knew she embarrassed herself in front of everyone. Inuyasha raised Kagome's chin up so that she would look at him, he saw that she was blushing in embarrassment and so he just smiled at her.

"_It's ok don't worry about it, don't be embarrassed it going to be ok_" whispered Inuyasha as he smiled at Kagome, she blushed and nodded.

Inuyasha put his claw on his arm and cut above his vessel so that Kagome would get access to his blood, Kagome took Inuyasha's arm to her mouth and shyly licked the blood so that she would get used to it when she licked at the blood her tongue had went against Inuyasha's smooth skin causing him to shiver in delight. Kagome blushed and then started to drink his blood. Soon after she stopped and licked the remaining blood that seeped through Inuyasha's skin, she then swiped her tongue on her teeth to get the blood off; Inuyasha's demon powers healed the wound. She looked at Inuyasha and smiled, Inuyasha then came close to her and brought her face close to his. He then gave he a sweet passionate kiss on the lips, Kagome responded and kissed him back. They broke apart and stood up, Kagome dared not to look behind her for she did not want to see the audience's expressions.

"Now I will bring both ye together," said Kaede. "Now Inuyasha take Kagome's hand and slip the ring on," she said.

Inuyasha took the magnificent ring and put it on Kagome's ring finger, he then brought her hand to his lips and gentle planted a kiss, Kagome blushed.

Kaede rolled her eyes. "Now Kagome take Inuyasha's hand and slip on the ring on," she said.

Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and put on the ring then she did what Inuyasha had did to her, she shyly out a small chaste kiss on his hand, Inuyasha blushed.

"Now I pronounce ye man and wife," said Kaede.

Inuyasha brought Kagome close and kissed her, they secretly had a tongue battle, they son broke apart for air. The crowd screamed, whistled, and clapped for the newly weds. Inuyasha and Kagome made their was down the aisle, about half way Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and ran down the rest of the way. Kagome was laughing hysterically because Inuyasha had scared the crap out of her soon enough they stopped.

"So you want to go on the honey moon or what?" asked Inuyasha.

"Sure…but where exactly are we going?" said Kagome.

"To a special place I call home" said Inuyasha.

"That's what every man says Inuyasha"

"Then what do you want me to say? Off to hell we go?"

Kagome laughed. "No"

"Whatever, just get on my back"

Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and he then leaped off to a secret place. When he stopped there was a cave that had flowers blossoming in front of it, when the married couple entered the cave there was a beautiful scene. There was a pile of presents that the guests had given them; on some stone it said 'Just Married'. (A/n: I don't want to get into so much detail so just imagine what the place looks like). The cave had a few rooms but the largest room was for Kagome and Inuyasha, there was also a hot spring, and so on.

"Now come with me," said Inuyasha.

"Umm…ok" answered Kagome.

Inuyasha lead Kagome room and closed the door behind them, inside there were nice fur rugs, and stuff. Inuyasha brought Kagome over the bed, they sat on it and stared at each other, Inuyasha was smirking evilly and Kagome was looking at him funny.

"What are you thinking Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Oh…nothing much" he answered.

He then got on top of Kagome, and started to kiss her passionately, and then he placed small kisses down her body.

"Do you trust me Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"Of course" replied Kagome.

"Do you trust me enough to make love to you?" he asked.

Kagome blushed. "Yeah"

"Good" said Inuyasha. (A/n: I would write a lemon but rating does not go high enough in order for me to write it…sorry) Next thing you now you hear moan and screams of ecstasy and pleasure coming form the room. Inuyasha bite down on Kagome's neck signifying that he is her mate and vice versa, and because of the ceremony it had made Kagome's blood turn into demon blood, well in fact it turned her into half demon, that added onto her miko/angel powers.

**

* * *

A Few Years Later**

Few years later, Miroku and Sango got married and had a few kids, by a few kids I mean around six. But that was small compared to Kagome's litter; Kagome had about twelve kids (A/n: animals do tend to have a lot of kids…don't worry she had them over the years, she didn't have them all at once…damn that would hurt if that happened). Sesshomaru finally found a mate and had a few kids, not as much as his brother, Inuyasha, but a fair amount of four kids.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha forgot about the hatred they had for each other and finally became loving caring brothers…okay maybe not all that loving. Inuyasha was the next heir to rule the Western Lands…that are once his father give up and gives it to Sesshomaru then when Sesshomaru gets bored of it Inuyasha would finally get to have it.

Life went well for everyone…well except for Kaede she had died of old age. Shippo finally grew up and stopped being a wimp and finally found himself a girlfriend, which turned out to be Rin. It looked like everyone found happiness, Kagome's power increased throughout the years and her children seemed to have just as much power as Inuyasha and herself. But Kagome felt sorry for Inuyasha since he was only half demon/half human, so when she had her children she split up her powers into each of them, so know she was miko/half demon. Inuyasha did not like the idea of Kagome losing her angel powers but he soon adapted to it when he found out that she did it for him. Whenever evil seemed to haunt the Inuyasha family, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, they would all gather up and fight it, though the evil was not enough to endanger any of them.

As years passed, the time would come when Sango, Miroku, and their children would die but thanks to Midoriko she made them immortal and whenever a new child was born into their family, they would be come immortal as well. For Rin it was fine because Shippo and herself had mated once they were of age. As they lived on to the future they awaited the dramatic changes that would happen, Kagome had helped the families since she knew a lot of the future. She told them of the wars, battles, and changes that would happen to their land, but since the families did not want to kill the forestry that was around them, Kagome had put up a barrier that would protect their land from destruction, Sango, Miroku and their family lived in the Inuyasha forest since it was big enough for them to live. Inutashio, Fluffy, Izayoi, Sesshomaru, and his family moved into the Inuyasha forest as well for they would not be able to change the fact that there land was to change for the better good of humanity. The barrier Kagome kept around the forest kept polluted air out of the place, instead it filtered it, and soon enough Kagome got the land protected from the government. Everyone was doing very well with the new era, and when their children meet their soul mates, they told them of their true selves and the love that they trusted accepted the truth and happily joined the family; soon their family grew and grew. Life was going very well

* * *

**Vocabulary**

Hanyou- half human/half demon

Goshinboku Tree- God Tree

Hoari- top (it goes with the hakama)

Hakama- pants (it goes with the hoari)

Kimono- long, loose outer garment tied with a sash (obi), now generally worn during ceremonies

YEAH MY LAST CHAPTER WHO HOO! (Does MC Hammer move-wait I don't the move...oh well). I have finally finished this story! (Cries). No I only have to finish my other stories then I can put up new and improved stories on! I actually have all my new stories on paper and at this rate I am going to go broke by buying paper (anime sweats) oh well. WELL I hope you guys enjoyed this story! And if you hated it FUCK YOU! Ahahaha! Sorry for the insult it's just that I find it pretty stupid for people to send hate reviews to authors when they know that they don't have to give a review to the story. Like seriously if the story sucked that bad then don't review and ever read the story again! (Shrugs) well I hope that I get my other story updated…that is if I do update.

Akuma-chan-69

Peace out.


End file.
